Historias de Klaine
by FerchiColfer
Summary: Una serie de historias principalmente de klaine no relacionadas... Originalmente escritas en ingles y publicadas en FanFiction por Keitorin Asthore. Siempre sacan una sonrisa. Capitulo #37 La Identidad Del Beso Equivocado
1. Entre Brazos

**Hola! esta es una historia que originalmente fue escrita por Keitorin Asthore en ingles.  
Ni Glee ni la historia me pertenecen... Le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y a Keitorin Asthore.  
**

* * *

La pelicula de Disney ya estaba muy avanzada al mismo tiempo que kurt se empezó a sentir cansado. Había hecho un esfuerzo por quedarse despierto, pero eran más de las tres de la mañana y ni siquiera la fuga épica de la Cueva del País de las Maravillas podría mantenerlo despierto.

Su barbilla comenzó a inclinarse hacia su pecho y lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos. Se incorporó de un salto cruzando sus brazos sobre su estomago y parpadeando rápidamente.

Una mano suave tiró levemente en su codo. "Sabes que puedes arroparte en mis brazos, verdad?". Blaine sonrió

Kurt agachó la cabeza. "Solo hemos estado saliendo por dos días, todavía no estoy acostumbrado a esto" Kurt dijo.

Blaine se siguió acercando a el. "Acércate un poco más," entrelazó sus dedos en el pliegue de la camisa de la pijama.

Kurt de deslizó hacia el hasta que de alguna manera estaba sentado entre las piernas de Blaine, su corazón latía en el momento en el que se apoyó en el pecho de Blaine. "Eso es tan malo?" Blaine susurró en su oído, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del estomago de kurt.

Kurt sacudió su cabeza, sonriendo penosamente. Blaine mantenía una mano en su estomago y la otra la movía lentamente jugando con el cabello de kurt. La película seguía andando, pero Kurt se fue quedando dormido lentamente, arropado en la seguridad de los cálidos brazos de Blaine y el sonido de sus corazones.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado... Próximamente subiré más de estas historias, también pueden enviar sugerencias de lo que quieran que escriba. Si tienen alguna duda o comentario me pueden mandar un mensaje privado, También me pueden seguir en Twitter y por ahí mandarme sus ****sugerencias, mi twitter es marifer_BO.**


	2. Pies Desnudos

**Hola! esta es una historia que originalmente fue escrita por Keitorin Asthore en ingles.  
Ni Glee ni la historia me pertenecen... Le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y a Keitorin Asthore. :)  
**

* * *

"Oh, ¿no eres precioso?" Kurt lo arrulló, acunando en su pecho a su sobrino de tres meses. "si, si lo eres. Eres una cosita hermosa"

El pequeño Christopher gorgoteaba y bateó su pequeño puño hacia Kurt. Kurt sonrió y besó la pequeña punta de la nariz del bebé. Se colocó en la mecedora con el bebé acurrucado contra él.

"Eres tan perfecto," Kurt susurró, corriendo la punta de su dedo a través de la curva de los pequeños y delgados pies desnudos del bebé

"tu también."

Kurt miró hacia arriba y sonrió. Su esposo recargado contra el marco de la puertay con los brazos cruzados mientras le sonreía con cariño. "No dejes que Rachel se entere que estoy cargando a Christopher" Kurt le advirtió. "Se supone que tiene que estar tomando la siesta y me matará si se entera que sigue despierto."

Blaine miró con cariño a su sobrino. "Es muy tierno," admitió mirando a Christopher.

"El es tierno querido," Kurt dijo acariciando los pequeños y suaves pies de bebé. "Ya no puedo esperar a que crezca un poco más para que lo pueda vestir apropiadamente"

Blaine aclaró su garganta. "Sabes, sería más divertido si no tuvieras que devolver al bebé," Blaine dijo.

"Bueno, podría intentar, pero Finn se daría cuenta que su hijo ya no esta" Kurt dijo.

"No, no eso, es solo que..." Blaine dijo. Suspiró y metió sus manos al bolsillo de sus pantalones. "¿quieres empezar a buscar ... ya sabes ... conseguir un bebé?"

Los brazos de Kurt involuntariamente se apretaron alrededor del bebé, quien chilló en protesta. "Blaine, esto no es una cuestión de sólo accidentalmente olvidar usar anticonceptivo," Kurt dijo. "Tenemos que buscar una mamá sustituta, o un centro de adopción, o...o..Esto es... Blaine, esto es una gran cosa... En verdad quieres..."

Blaine se arrodilló enfrente de la mecedora y puso las manos en las rodillas de Kurt. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson, tendrías un bebé conmigo?" Preguntó.

Kurt asintió en silencio, con los ojos muy abiertos y ya enrojecidos y Blaine se inclinó para darle un beso.

* * *

**Awww! esto ha sido tan tierno... Desearía que pasaran más escenas Klaine en Glee!  
****Espero que les haya gustado... Próximamente subiré más de estas historias, también pueden enviar sugerencias de lo que quieran que escriba. Si tienen alguna duda o comentario me pueden mandar un mensaje privado, También me pueden seguir en Twitter y por ahí mandarme sus ****sugerencias, mi twitter es marifer_BO.**  



	3. Kurt va a Pedir Halloween!

******Hola! esta es una historia que originalmente fue escrita por Keitorin Asthore en ingles.  
Ni Glee ni la historia me pertenecen... Le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y a Keitorin Asthore.**  


* * *

Burt miró a su hijo. "Este...mmm... ¿De quién te vas a disfrazar KK?" Burt preguntó casi con miedo de escuchar la respuesta.

El trapeador pequeño de pelo sintético rojo abriendose, mientras que kurt empujaba mechones de la larga peluca de su cara, dejando al descubierto sus grandes ojos azules y una sonrisa amplia. "Ariel, papi!" Kurt dijo. "Ariel!"

Burt se quedó viendo a su pequeño hijo. "¿Elizabeth?" llamó a su esposa.

"Mande"

"¿Por qué nuestro hijo está en un vestido?"

Burt escucho los ligeros pasos de Elizabeth en las escaleras. "Kurt no está en un vestido," Ella dijo.

"Estoy usando aletas, papi!" Kurt dijo emocionado.

Elizabeth alisó la falda de su vestido azul, "Ya te dije sobre esto," Ella dijo. "Kurt quería ser Ariel este año."

Burt frunció el seño. "No me acuerdo que me lo hayas dicho," dijo.

"Eso es porque estabas leyendo Mecanicos Popularen en el momento," Elizabeth le recordó y le pasó la canasta para los dulces a Kurt. "Ahora, ¿vas a ir a pedir dulces con nosotros?"

"Está bien," Burt dijo. "Kurt, hijo, ¿te vas a poner un abrigo?"

"No papi!" Kurt dijo horrorizado. "Tengo puesto mi hermoso disfraz."

"Los niños pequeños tienen que ponerse su abrigo cuando está haciendo frió afuera," Burt dijo.

Kurt miró al piso. "No papi" El dijo. "Tengo dieciséis años, ya no soy un niño!"

Elizabeth se rió. "Viste esa película mucho KK. No tienes dieciséis, tienes seis años." Dijo

"Temo el día que te conviertas en un adolescente," Burt dijo. Le tendió su mano a Kurt. "Ya vamos KK, antes de que los buenos dulces se acaben.

Pasaron dos horas caminando arriba y abajo en las calles del vecindario, hasta que la canasta de dulces de Kurt quedó llena. Para el momento ya estaban listos para ir a casa y Kurt se había quedado dormido en los brazos de Burt, usando su hombro como almohada y su peluca aferrada a su pequeña mano. Elizabeth cargaba la canasta de dulces y de ves en cuando acariciaba el pelo castaño de Kurt. Burt lo cargó en todo el camino a casa, echando un vistazo de vez en cuando a su hijo dormido.

Claro, debió de haber sido un poco raro que su niño quisiera verse como una mitad humano-mitad sirena para Halloween, pero aún así Kurt seguía siendo muy adorable.

* * *

**Awwww! que hermoso 3... yo siempre me he imaginado que Kurt de chiquito era un grán admirador de todas las princesas de Disney pero que su favorita era Ariel!**

******Espero que les haya gustado... Próximamente subiré más de estas historias, también pueden enviar sugerencias de lo que quieran que escriba. Si tienen alguna duda o comentario me pueden mandar un mensaje privado, También me pueden seguir en Twitter y por ahí mandarme sus ****sugerencias, mi twitter es marifer_BO.**


	4. Cannablaine

******Hola! esta es una historia que originalmente fue escrita por Keitorin Asthore en ingles.  
Ni Glee ni la historia me pertenecen... Le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y a Keitorin Asthore.**  


* * *

Kurt sonrió a si mismo al mismo tiempo en que tocaba la melodía familiar a Sara Barellies "Love Song." Aunque le encantaba tocar el pequeño piano de pared de su mamá, tenía que admitir que el piano grande de Dalton sonaba mucho mejor.

Vagamente escucho la puerta detrás de él abrirse, pero lo ignoró. De seguro era un estudiante que había olvidado su cuaderno o algo.

"…'cause you asked for it, 'cause you need one…" Cantó ligeramente y casi distraidamente.

Una sombra cayó sobre las teclas blancas y negras. Kurt sacó sus dedos hacia atrás bruscamente, rompiendo la melodía. "¿Qué estas ha..."

De repente sintió un par de manos firmes en sus hombros y se volteó para verlo. "Oh mi dios Blaine!" Kurt chilló.

Blaine se rió y le dio cálidos besos con la boca abierta en el costado de su cuello. "Mwa-ha-ha," murmuró entre besos. "Nom nom nom. Te tengo."

Cálido aliento de Blaine le hizo cosquillas en el cuello a Kurt. "Ya basta Blaine!" Kurt se rió. "No más cosquillas!"

Blaine sopló en el costado del cuello de Kurt causandole más cosquillas a Kurt. "A eso es a lo que estaba yendo," sonrió. "Mm, sabes bien."

"Por favor no me comas," Kurt se rió, mirando hacia arriba para entrelazar sus dedos en el pelo de su novio. Blaine solo sonrió y lo beso cuidadosamente en el suave y cálido punto en el que el cuello se une con la clavícula al mismo tiempo en que entrelazaba sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

* * *

**Esta historia está basada en el dibujo titulado Cannablaine de Muchacha10, les recomiendo que lo vean ;)**

******Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios de que les pareció... Próximamente subiré más de estas historias, también pueden enviar sugerencias de lo que quieran que escriba. Si tienen alguna duda o comentario me pueden mandar un mensaje privado, También me pueden seguir en Twitter y por ahí mandarme sus ****sugerencias, mi twitter es marifer_BO.**


	5. Pequeño Blaine

******Hola! esta es una historia que originalmente fue escrita por Keitorin Asthore en ingles.  
Ni Glee ni las historias me pertenecen... Le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y a Keitorin Asthore.  
**

* * *

EL solo quería abrazar al perrito.

El solo tenía cinco años, espantosamente curioso, y nunca había visto un perro tan pequeño y dormilón antes.  
. Se dejó caer en la hierba junto a él mientras los adultos conversaban y los niños gritaban en el columpio y la parrilla crujía, llenando el aire a finales de verano con el aroma embriagador de las hamburguesas frescas, y las chicharras zumbaban por encima.

"Hola perrito" él susurró, acariciando con una mano torpe la cabeza del Beagle. "Hola, Hola, perrito"

El perrito ladró un, poco agudo, alto y adorable y él se inclinó para ponérselo en su regazo. "Hola perrito," el repitió pasando su mano a travéz de la cabeza y espalda del perrito. "Te agrado, ¿verdad?"

Envolvió sus pequeñas manos al rededor del cachorro y se retorció en sus brazod. "No, no vamos a jugar, te quiero abrazar," el se opuso, abrazando al pequeño Beagle en su pecho cada vez más fuerte. "No, no huyas, quedate aqui!"

El perrito siguió retorciéndose, aullando y pateando el estomago de Blaine, sus pequeñas uñas encajándose a través de su camisa. "No,no, no," lo regañó, "No huyas. "Me agradas. ¿Acaso yo no te agrado?"

El perrito luchaba, dando ladridos agudos, Luchando cada vez más fuerte hasta que finalmente con un fuerte chasquido, lanzó la cabeza hacia abajo y cogió el pequeño antebrazo entre los dientes. Blaine dejó caer al cachorro con un grito sorprendido que finalmente se convirtió en sollozos; el cachorro corrió lejos a través de la hierba, alegre y despreocupado.

"Oh mi dios, Blaine," Su madre dijo cruzando el jardín para recogerlo y ponerlo lejos del cachorro. "Oh dios. Jack, el perro lo mordió."

Luchó contra la retención de su madre mientras examinaba la mordedura en el antebrazo, perfectas heridas punzantes y pequeñas con pequeñas gotas de sangre que brotaba de color rojo. El lloraba al mismo tiempo que ella lo abrazaba en un intento de calmar sus lágrimas, pero el solo gritaba más fuerte extendiendo sus manos.

El dueño del cachorro tomó la criaturita regordeta por el cuello y tiró de ella hacia el garaje, desapareciendo de la vista y encerrando el cachorro en una jaula antes de cerrar las puertas de arriba, golpeando y resoplando hasta que la puerta se cerró.

"Blaine, deja de llorar," Su madre le dijo, con impaciencia lo ajusto en su cadera en un intento de mantenerlo calmado. "Solo fue una pequeña mordida dulce corderito. Ya estás bien."

Blaine sollozaba al mismo tiempo que su madre lo cargaba hacia la casa y los adultos lo miraron con una cara de consuelo, limpiaron y vendaron las marcas rojas. Hasta de dieron una paleta antes de la cena para calmarlo pero eso no dió ningún resultado.

Ellos no entendían de que Blaine no estaba llorando porque el cachorro lo mordió.

Blaine lloraba porque no entendía porque el cachorro no lo quería.

* * *

**Oww pobre Blainey!... me imagino que Blaine era el tipo de niño que se aferran con fuerza a las aves cuando intentaban volar y luego llorar y llorar y llorar al darse cuenta de que accidentalmente los había estrangulado.**  
**********Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios de que les pareció... Próximamente subiré más de estas historias, también pueden enviar sugerencias de lo que quieran que escriba. Si tienen alguna duda o comentario me pueden mandar un mensaje privado, También me pueden seguir en Twitter y por ahí mandarme sus ****sugerencias, mi twitter es marifer_BO.**  



	6. Creo que tengo una conmoción cerebral

**Hola Gleeks ********esta es una historia que originalmente fue escrita por Keitorin Asthore en ingles.  
Ni Glee ni las historias me pertenecen... Le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y a Keitorin Asthore.**  
Yeii! La historia tiene 1 favorito y 4 comentarios... sigan así c:  


* * *

Finn ya estaba acostumbrado a ser el torpe de la familia.

Sus memorias de la infancia incluyen infaltables costras en las rodillas y los codos, viajes rutinarios a la sala de emergencia y a la oficina del doctor, y siempre algo en un yeso casi todos los veranos. Incluso ahora a la edad de diecisiete, la gente lo prevenía de las cuchillos puntiagudos y pisos resbalosos. Ya estaba un poco grande para las advertencias para ser honestos. Especialmente porque a Kurt lo dejaban hacer todo sin esas tontas advertencias.

Las cosas se balancearon un poco después de un particulas Sábado por la mañana.

Burt se había ido al garaje, Carole estaba en el trabajo y Finn estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina comiendo cereal Capitan Crunch cuando de repente escucho algo.

"Uh... Papá?"

Finn levantó la cabeza lentamente "Papá está en el trabajo," Finn dijo con la boca llena de cereal. Se pasó el cereal y dijo. "¿Qué necesitas?"

"Um... Finn? Puedes... venir arriba?"

"¿Porqué?" Finn dijo.

"Um... Estoy sangrando."

Finn casi tira el plato de cereal. "Estás que?" el exigió, subiendo las escaleras dos a la vez.

"Estaba intentando... agarrar la caja... de mi estante...y...creo que..."

Finn dobló la esquina hacia la habitación de Finn para encontrar a su pequeño hermanastro sentado en el piso afuera de las puertas del coloset, medio vestido y descalzo, rodeado de fragmentos de vidrio roto y el contenido de una caja volteada, con la mirada perdida mientras la sanre la corria por su cara. "Creo que estoy conmocionado," Kurt dijo parpadeando.

"¿Crees qué?" Finn repitió, arrodillándose a un lado de el.

"Creo que... estoy conmocionado," Kurt dijo otra vez viendo su closet.

Finn miró la cortada con sangre en la frente de Kurt. "¿Crees que tienes una conmoción cerebral?," dijo. El había tenido muchas conmociones antes, el sabía como se sienten. El podía hacer esto. "¿Como se siente tu cabeza... te duele?"

"Es como si... alguien la hubiera abierto, y luego... rellenarla con calcetas," Kurt dijo.

"Suena correcto," Finn dijo. Abrió los parpados de Kurt cuidadosamente para tener una mejor visión de sus pupilas. "¿Estás mareado? ¿Con nauseas?"

"Uh...huh," Kurt dijo dejando a Finn frotar sus sienes. "¿Necesitamos unos... unos de esos... carros de hospital?" Hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño. "No, así no es como se llaman."

Finn sonrió. "Se llaman ambulancias compañero," El dijo. Investigó la herida en la sien de kurt. "Okey, no se ve tan mal, estás sangrando pero no necesitas puntadas."

"Entonces, ¿no vamos a la sala de emergencia?" Kurt dijo esperanzado.

"No vamos a la sala de emergencia," Finn respondió. "Pero creo que tienes que estar tranquilo hoy."

La boca de Kurt se abrió. "Pero Blaine y yo ibamos a salir en una cita!" El lloriqueó. "Planeé un picnic! Era perfecto!"

"Perfecto hasta que te diste un golpe," Finn dijo. Tomó a Kurt por el brazo. "Vente, acuestate en la cama."

"No," Kurt protestó. "No, mi día iba a ser perfecto. Estoy bien. Estoy bien, Finn. Finn..."

Finn ignoró la protesta de Kurt y lo arropo en su cama. "Ahí te quedas,"dijo poniendo almohadas en la espalda de Kurt. "Ahorano te muevas. Voy a conseguir algo para tu cabeza. No sangres tus sábanas."

"Oh, dios," Kurt murmuró poniendo su mano en su cabeza ensangrentada.

Finn fue a la habitación de sus padres para agarrar una toalla y el kit de primeros auxilios, luego se regresó a la habitación de Kurt solo para encontrarlo intentando salirse de la cama. "¿Qué estas haciendo?" Finn preguntó.

"Tengo una cita,"Kurt dijo aturdido. "Quiero ir a mi cita."

"Nom no lo creo compañero," Finn dijo suavemente, poniéndolo otra vez en la cama. "Estoy seguro que a Blaine le va a gustar venir a visitarte."

"Pero... pero... mi cita!" Kurt chilló

Finn presionó la toalla el la herida de la frente de Kurt, obteniendo un grito sobresaltado. "Ya ves, tienes que quedarte en casa," dijo guiando la mano de Kurt para sostener la tela en su lugar. "Tenemos que hacer que la herida deje de sangrar."

Kurt miró a Finn penosamente. "¿Estoy sangrando mucho?" pregunto en un pequeño tono de voz.

Finn miró el chorro rojo que corría por la mejilla y el cuello de Kurt. "No, no está tan mal," Finn lo tranquilizó. "Aqui, uh... me permites."

Suavemente limpió la sangre de la cara de Kurt y Kurt cerro sus ojos, sus largas pestañas rozando sus mejillas. "Ahora te ves un poco mejos," Finn dijo. "Solo presiona la toalla contra tu cabeza y la sangra va a dejar de brotar."

Kurt obedeció, recostándose contra las almohadas. "Me está dando sueño Finn," dijo. "¿Puedo dormir?"

"No, no, no te duermas," Finn dijo. "Dormir mal. Despierto bien."

Kurt frunció el ceño. "No soy un bebé Finn," el replicó

"Ya lo se," Finn dijo. "Solo... mantente despierto, ¿okey? No quiero que cuando mamá y papá regresen a casa te encuentren en coma. Me echaran la culpa y no creo que pueda lidiar con eso." palmeó la rodilla de Kurt. "¿Quieres qué te traiga hielo y un poco de Tylenol?"

"Si, por favor," Kurt suspiró.

Finn apretó la rodilla de Kurt. "¿Quieres que le hable a tu novio para que venga?" Propuso.

"Definitivamente si por favor," Kurt dijo.

Finn sonrió, luego se detuvo. Normalmente hubiera sacudido el cabello de Kurt, pero eso no parecía una buena idea con una conmoción cerebral y todo. Así que en lugar de eso sólo se inclinó y besó a Kurt suavemente en la mejilla. "Voy a estar de vuelta", prometió. Kurt sólo le sonrió, todavía un poco aturdido.

**Pobre Kurt... se golpeó en su cabecita... Me encanta Furt (Finn y Kurt) son muy buenos hermanos y desde que Carole y Burt se casaron Finn siempre defiende a Kurt :3.  
************Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios de que les pareció...Después subiré más de estas historias, también pueden enviar sugerencias de lo que quieran que escriba. Si tienen alguna duda o comentario me pueden mandar un mensaje privado, También me pueden seguir en Twitter y por ahí mandarme sus ****sugerencias, mi twitter es marifer_BO.**  



	7. I'm Yours

******Hola Gleeks ********esta es una historia que originalmente fue escrita por Keitorin Asthore en ingles.  
Ni Glee ni las historias me pertenecen... Le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y a Keitorin Asthore.**  
**Yeii! la historia ya tiene 2 favoritos, 1 seguidor y 5 comentarios :DDD!  
**

* * *

Kurt se rió. "Está bien, está bien, ¿quién más me necesita para que toque su acompañamiento?" pregunto corriendo sus dedos arriba y abajo de las teclado del viejo piano de su mamá en una ligera escala

Rachel se inclinó sobre su hombro, dejando caer abierto su libro de baladas de Broadway encima del piano. "Si solo repitieras mi parte una vez más-"

"No," Kurt dijo categóricamente, cerrando el libro y levantándolo en el aire. "No, ya toque esta una vez."

"Pero-"

"No. Sabes lo que siento por El Fantasma de la Opera. En especial El Fantasma de la Opera 2: Electric Boogaloo," Kurt dijo.

"Se llama Love Never Dies," Rachel murmuró, cogiendo el libro de la mano de Kurt y abrazando contra su pecho como un bebé. "Y Andrew Lloyd Webber es un dios. Un dios de teatro musical."

Mercedes puso su mentón en el hombro de Kurt. "Veamos... has tocado para mi, Tina y Santana... Ibas a tocar para Brittany, pero nunca encontró las partituras de la canción."

"No sabía que tenías que tener una hoja especial," Brittany se opuso. "Brad lo sabe todo. Es como una rocola humana sólo que no tienes que poner dinero en el."

"La unica que falta soy yo," Quinn dijo dirigiéndose suavemente hacia el piano y dándole la hoja con la música.

Kurt la escaneó rápidamente. "Ah, 'I'm Yours', buena elección," dijo. "Yendo un poco más para Jason Mraz, ¿verdad?"

"Me gusta su estilo," Quinn dijo. "¿Crees que la puedas cantar conmigo? Todavia no la he intentado cantar."

Kurt extendió las partituras sobre el bastidor. "Haré lo mejor que pueda," el dijo "Párate, Señorita Fabray."

Quinn obedeció en el momento en el que el comenzó a tocar. Kurt asintió con la cabeza en el momento en el que debía de comenzar. "Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it, I tried to be chill, but you're so hot that I melted," cantaron juntos, Kurt guiando a Quinn a través de las letras. "I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back."

Kurt tocaba la canción fácilmente, sonriendo hacia si mismo. Su madre le enseñó a tocar el piano cuando era pequeño; tomaba clases de piano todos los Jueves de su vida hasta que se tuvo que ir a Dalton. Y aunque el piano de Dalton sonaba fabuloso, nada podría sonar tan perfecto como el pequeño piano de su mamá.

Armonizó en el primer verso a través del coro, su voz melodiosa ligeramente por encima de Quinn. Se apoyó en la parte superior del piano, sonriendo a algo por encima de su cabeza. "Listen to the music of the moment, people, dance and sing," cantaron. "We're just one big family, and-"

De repente una tercera voz se unió a la de ellos, más profunda y más divertida. "-it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved…"

Kurt levantó la vista, sorprendido. Blaine entró en el estudio, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se equilibraba un ukelele, sus dedos tocando fácilmente. "¿Qué estas hacien-"

"So I won't, hesitate no more, no more," Blaine cantó, su sonrisa ampliándose cada vez más. "It cannot wait, I'm yours."

Kurt miró a Quinn, quien había dejado de cantar y simplemente le estaba sonriendo. "¿Qué está pasando?

Quinn se agachó para darle un pequeño piquito en la mejilla. "Ya lo verás," susurró antes de darle una palmada en el hombro y salir de la habitación.

Blaine le guiñó el ojo a Quinn en el momento en el que ella siguió a las demás chicas afuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta. "There's no need to complicate, our time is short, this is our fate, I'm yours."

Kurt apenas podía mantener los dedos estable en el teclado mientras miraba a Blaine, con los ojos brillantes. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" Dijo

Blaine se inclinó sobre la parte superior del piano, todavia alegrememte tocando su ukelele. "D-d-do do you, but do you, d-d-do, but do you want to come on?" cantó. "Scooch on over closer, dear, and I will nibble your ear."

Kurt inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado con curiosidad mientras Blaine giró ligeramente hacia el lado del piano y se deslizó en el banco a su lado con las caderas presionadas juntas firmemente. ""I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror, and bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer…but my breath fogged up the glass, and so I drew a new face and I laughed."

Blaine se deslizó más cerca mientras cantaban juntos, sus voces armonizando con gracia fácil. Kurt agachó la cabeza y sonrió, sintiendo el enrojecimiento de las mejillas. "But I won't hesitate no more, no more…it cannot wait, I'm yours," they sang.

Los dedos de Blaine se detuvieron en el tiempo suficiente de las cuerdas para poder levantar la barbilla de Kurt, su piano y el acompañamiento del ukelele desvaneciéndose las últimas líneas. "This is, this is, this is our fate, I'm yours," they sang softly, gazes locked.

La habitación se silenció en el momento en el que se estaban sonriendo el uno al otro. "Te das cuenta de que esta es una oportunidad perfecta para que me beses," Kurt suspiró.

"Lo se," Blaine dijo poniendo el ukelele en la parte superior del piano. "Pero quiero hacer algo antes que eso."

Se escabullo cerca de Kurt y tomó sus manos, sus ojos avellana brillaban. Abrió la boca y pausó un momento, después la cerró de nuevo. "Creo que... Creo que se me ha olvidado mi discurso," dijo. Agachó la cabeza. "Oh mi dios. Creerás que soy un estúpido. Sabía que lo tenía que escribir en tarjetas..."

Kurt aclaró su garganta y apachurró la mano de Blaine, dando una maniobra un poco impaciente. ¿Qué tal si ... lo resumes," Kurt propuso.

Blaine frotó su pulgar a lo largo de la mano de Kurt. "Bueno," dijo lentamente. "Creo que lo resumiré... Tenía muchas ganas de decir...que...Levantó la vista, las comisuras de su boca se levantaron. "Te amo."

El corazón de Kurt se saltó un latido. O varios.

"¿Kurt?" Blaine se aventuró. "Kurt, bebé, ¿sigues aquí?"

Kurt inhaló bruscamente. "Si," dijo. "Si. Aquí sigo."

Blaine apachurró sus manos. "Entonces...?" Dijo esperanzado.

"Entonces...?" Kurt dijo parpadeando rápidamente, aún perdido en el aturdimiento de _mi novio me ama._

"Entonces... ¿Qué piensas?" Blaine preguntó. "¿Es... es demasiado pronto?"

"Yes," Kurt interrumpió. "Quiero decir... no...Quiero decir... También te amo."

La sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Blaine como un amanecer. "¿En verdad?" dijo. "Quiero decir ... sí. Bien. Quiero decir ..."

Kurt puso sus manos en las rodillas de Blaine y se agacho para besarlo firmamente. "Te amo," dijo.

Blaine acarició la nariz de Kurt. "También te amo," dijo.

"Si sonríes un poco más fuerte, creo que tu cara se partirá en dos," Kurt bromeó

"No puedo evitarlo, me haces feliz," Blaine dijo y tiró a Kurt en un beso largo y perezoso.

* * *

**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! que hermosura...La primera vez que Blaine le dijo "Te amo a Kurt", me hubiera gustado que Ryan Murphy lo hubiera hecho así en la serie... En fin, gracias por los favoritos y los comentarios, en verdad me hacen muy feliz y me inspiran para seguir escribiendo :D.  
****************Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios de que les pareció...Después subiré más capítulos, también pueden enviar sugerencias de lo que quieran que escriba. Si tienen alguna duda o comentario me pueden mandar un mensaje privado, También me pueden seguir en Twitter y por ahí mandarme sus ****sugerencias, mi twitter es marifer_BO.**


	8. Warbling

******Hola Gleeks ********esta es una historia que originalmente fue escrita por Keitorin Asthore en ingles.  
Ni Glee ni las historias me pertenecen... Le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y a Keitorin Asthore.**  


* * *

Blaine estrelló la puerta de su hermana. "Francey!" gritó. "Suficiente! si sigues cantando te estrangularé cuando duermas!"

Francey rodó los ojos. "Si no practico mi opera en las vacaciones de verano, no voy a mantener mi beca en otoño," dijo. "Y si no tengo mi beca, no seguiré siendo una pre-medica. Y si no soy pre-medica no podré ir a la escuela de medicina, y si no voy a la escuela de medicina no podré alcanzar mi sueño de convertirme en la versión femenina del doctor Gregory House. Así que cállate de una puta vez, Zachary,."

Blaine tomó a su hermana por su largo cabello obscuro y la dirigió a través del pasillo hacia su cuarto. "Mira lo que has hecho!" acusó, señalando la jaula en su cómoda.

"¿Qué hace el maldito periquito de Kurt aqui?" Francey preguntó, acomodándose el pelo.

"Pavarotti es un canario, y estoy cuidando de el por esta semana mientras que Kurt está en el campamento de verano," Blaine dijo. "Y como no has parado de cantar, ha aprendido eso."

Pavarotti dejó escapar un largo, alto trino. Francey animó. "¡Mierda!" -exclamó ella. "Eso periquito puede cantar!"

"Canario."

Francey abrió la jaula y Pavarotti saltó sobre su dedo. Cantó una medida de su última aria, Pavarotti cantó enseguida. "Oh, Dios mío!" Francey exclamó. "Es como si fuera la maldita Blancanieves!"

Blaine puso su mano en su cara. "¿Qué he hecho?" murmuró. "¿Y ahora cómo se lo voy a explicar a Kurt?"

Francey corrió a través del pasillo. "¡Tengo que grabar esto!" dijo. "Soy una maldita princesa de Disney!"

Blaine gruñó y golpeó su cabeza contra la pared.

* * *

**Francey es la hermana mayor de Blaine c: Jajajajajaja este capítulo me mató de la risa.  
********************Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios de que les pareció...Después subiré más capítulos, también pueden enviar sugerencias de lo que quieran que escriba. Si tienen alguna duda o comentario me pueden mandar un mensaje privado, También me pueden seguir en Twitter y por ahí mandarme sus ****sugerencias, mi twitter es marifer_BO.**


	9. Kurt no puede eructar

**********Hola Gleeks ********esta es una historia que originalmente fue escrita por Keitorin Asthore en ingles.  
Ni Glee ni las historias me pertenecen... Le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y a Keitorin Asthore.**  


* * *

"Finn! para de caminar y escoge algo!" Kurt se ajustó el controlador de bajo en su hombro. "Blaine y yo ye hemos escogido nuestras canciones para la lista de canciones."

Finn frunció el ceño, tocando las teclas de flecha en su batería. "Sí, pero has elegido 'Bulletproof' por LaRoux", dijo.

"¿Y tu punto es?" Kurt resopló.

"Esa canción tiene uno de los ritmos más raros de la historia," Finn dijo frunciendo el ceño con concentración en la pantalla mientras se desplaza por la lista de las canciones desbloqueadas y descargados. "Tengo que conseguir algo que retumbe para el bajo."

"Él tiene razón, "ofreció Blaine." Ustedes saben que yo soy un poco nuevo en esto de Rock Band. Debieron haber elegido un montón de canciones fáciles ".

"Primero que nada, no puedo creer que he jugado Rock Band más que tu," dijo Kurt contando cada razón con sus dedos. " En segundo lugar, tu tocas la guitarra, así que esto no debería ser la gran cosa. Y tercero-"

Su frase fue cortada repentinamente por un fuerte eructo..

Finn soltó un bufido. Kurt agarró su garganta. "Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué ha pasado?" -preguntó.

"Eructaste bebé, no es la gran cosa," Blaine dijo tratando de ajustar la correa de su guitarra. "Te perdonamos."

"No, en serio. ¿Es eso lo que es esto? "Kurt se quedó sin aliento.

Finn se echó hacia atrás, rascándose la nuca con una baqueta. "¿Nunca habías eructar?" dijo.

"No!" Kurt gemió. "¡Ugh! ¡Es asqueroso! ¿Voy a vomitar?

Blaine y Finn se miraron y rompieron a reír. Kurt miró de su hermano a su novio, su expresión de sorpresa a la profundización de un puchero firme, y sin concha de su bajo. "Bien", le puso mala cara. "Sé de esa manera."

Kurt se marchó al baño. Tomó un tiempo antes de que la risa de Blaine y Finn se detuviera; podían escuchar el agua corriendo y el sonido del pequeño motor del cepillo de dientes de Kurt. Blaine se limpió una lágrima. "Supongo que debería ir por el," Dijo

"Si, probablemente," Finn dijo deslizando la parte de atras de su mano por su boca. "Ohh, tío, me reí tan fuerte que babee."

Blaine puso la guitarra en el sillón. "Pero, uh, mientras yo trato de hablar con el, ¿puedes quitar 'Bulletproof' de la lista de canciones?" Susurró.

"Ya estoy en eso."

* * *

**jajajajaja morí de risa cuando leí esta pequeña historia, Kurt nunca había eructado, awww eso es muy tierno.  
************************Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios de que les pareció...Después subiré más capítulos, también pueden enviar sugerencias de lo que quieran que escriba. Sigan comentando... eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo, No es necesario tener cuenta para poder comentar. También me pueden mandar sus dudas y sugerencias por Twitter. Mi Twitter es Marifer_BO**


	10. Un cambio de imagen muy Krancey

**********Hola Gleeks ********esta es una historia que originalmente fue escrita por Keitorin Asthore en ingles.  
Ni Glee ni las historias me pertenecen... Le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y a Keitorin Asthore.**

* * *

"Quédate quieto!" Francey ordenó

Kurt se retorció. "En verdad, no creo que esto sea buena idea," advirtió. "Cuando me dijiste que me querías hacer un cambio de imagen, no creí que me ibas a rehacer."

"¿Acaso estás bromeando?" Francey se burló. "¿En verdad creíste que iba a ser un cambio de imagen normal? Si, en tus sueños. Ahora, estate quieto o te vas a arrepentir."

"¿Por qué?" Kurt dijo y su voz comenzó a hacerse más fuerte. "¿Me vas a cortar el cabello? Será mejor que no me lo cortes."

"¿Qué? No," Francey dijo. ""Sólo quiero dar un poco más de emoción a ... ya sabes." Ella agitó la mano hacia sus alrededores.

Kurt frunció el ceño. "Solo quieres que haga el rídiculo," dijo.

"Mira, Kurt, ya está todo lindo y todo eso, pero quiero hacer algo un poco más emocionante", dijo Francey. "Ahora, será mejor que me dejó terminar, o-"

"¿O qué?"

Kurt giró alrededor de la mesa de vanidad de Francey. Blaine estaba en la puerta, una ceja en alto. "Frances, ¿qué estás haciendo con mi novio?" -preguntó con cautela.

"Lo estoy haciendo increible," Francey dijo arrastrando a Kurt en sus pies. "¿Ves? ¿Ves? Míralo. Gira, Kurt, gira!

Kurt giró obedientemente, mostrando el traje que Francey le había puesto. La cara de Blaine lentamente se fue enrojeciendo.

Francey se inclinó. "Te dije que se que es lo que excita a Blaine," Susurró al oído de Kurt y Kurt asintió

* * *

**Jajajajajaja ustedes como se imaginan la ropa que la hermana de Blaine le puso a Kurt...  
************************Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios de que les pareció...Después subiré más capítulos, también pueden enviar sugerencias de lo que quieran que escriba. Sigan comentando... eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo, No es necesario tener cuenta para poder comentar. **  



	11. Kurt odia que le saquen sangre

**********Hola Gleeks aquí otra historia más...********Esta es una historia que originalmente fue escrita por Keitorin Asthore en ingles.  
Ni Glee ni las historias me pertenecen... Le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y a Keitorin Asthore.  
**

* * *

"Aquí tiene, Sr. Anderson," dijo el voluntario alegremente, metiendo una curita sobre la pequeña mancha roja en el brazo de Blaine. "Está todo listo. Te conseguiremos un aperitivo y le permitiremos descansar un poco, y después ya se puese ir."

Blaine se echó hacia atrás en su silla con una sonrisa. "Suertudo", dijo Wes, mordisqueando su galleta. "Les tomó al menos diez minutos antes de que pudieran hacer llegar la aguja a mi brazo."

"tengo buenas venas," Blaine dijo estirando sus dedos. El recolector de sangre viene a Dalton todas las primaveras, y aunque no fuera una buena idea para pasar un buen momento, los Warblers siempre participaban, y al menos era bueno saber que ayudaban a una buena causa.

"Sr. Chang, ya se puede ir," el voluntario dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro. "Manden al siguiente estudiante , por favor."

Saltó de la silla y le ofreció a Blaine un saludo. "Nos vemos en un rato señor," Wes ofreció alegremente.

Kurt se asomó a la habitación en el momento en el que Wes se fue. "Hola," dijo,"Creo que soy el siguiente."

"Pasa y toma asiento," el voluntario dijo

Blaine sonrió. "Hola ahí extraño," dijo y se agacho para un beso.

Kurt le dio obedientemente un un beso en los labios. "Hola," dijo. "¿Estás bien? ¿Algún mareo?

"Estoy bien," Blaine sonrió. "No te preocupes por mi."

"Esta bien Sr. Hummel, ¿estás listo para esto?" El voluntario sonrió.

Parecía que Kurt se ponía pálido en el momento en el que se sentó y se quitó el saco. "Uh-huh ," dijo tendiéndole el brazo.

El voluntario se arremangó la manga con precisión industrial y envolvió el puño con fuerza. "Ahora, haga un puño con la mano", ordenó.

Blaine observó a Kurt cerrando sus ojos fuertemente en el momento en el que el voluntario frotó su piel blanca con algodón con alcohol e insertaba la aguja. "Ya psaó lo peor," el voluntario dijo satisfactoriamente. "Lo harás bien. Quédate sentado, ahora regreso."

El voluntario se fue por la puerta trasera. Kurt respiró profundamente estremeciéndose, sus ojos abriéndose. "¿Estás bien?" Blaine preguntó.

"Si, estoy bien," Kurt dijo. "Estoy bien. Solo que...¡Hay una aguja en mi brazo. Y hay sangre. Hay sangre yendo arriba y abajo por el tubo y...y... Blaine, sácamelo, sácamelo!"

Blaine se puso de pie con cuidado. "Kurt, no pasa nada," intentó calmarlo haciéndose camino hacia su novio. "Estas bien, estas bien. Aquí estoy. No te pasará nada."

Kurt lo miró con ojos desorbitados, volviéndose más pálido por el segundo como su pecho subía y bajaba. "No estoy bien," dijo. "No lo estoy. No lo estoy. Sácalo de mi. Sácalo de mi. Quítamelo, quítamelo, quítamelo, quíta..."

De repente las ojos de Kurt se revirtieron hacia su cabeza.

"Oh dios," Blaine tartamudeó, poniendo sus brazos en el momento justo para atraparlo mientras se desplomaba hacia delante.

Por suerte para ambos, el voluntario regresó en justo en el momento adecuado. "Oh, tenemos un desmayado", dijo. Inclinó la silla de Kurt hacia atrás y maniobró la silla para ponerla en una posición para acostarlo. "Eso pasa a veces. Oh, mira, la bolsa de sangre está llena."

Blaine se inclinó sobre Kurt en el momento en el que el voluntario trabajaba en su brazo. "¿Que ha pas...pasado? murmuró.

"Te desmayaste bebe," Blaine dijo, alisando su cabello fuera de su frente. "Solo fue por un un segundo, pero estás bien. Estás bien."

Los ojos de kurt dispararon abiertos. "Oh dios, ¡sácalo de mi, sácalo de mi!" rogó "Sácalo, sácalo!"

"Ya está fuera," el voluntario dijo. "Ya estás bien. Deja te consigo un poco de agua y una galleta."

Kurt se dejó caer hacia atrás. "Una galleta no va a hacer esto mejor," murmuró.

"Pobre bebé", dijo Blaine, presionando un beso en la frente húmeda de Kurt. "¿Tienes algún problema con la sangre?"

Kurt cerró los ojos. "Cuando yo era pequeño, me extrajeron sangre y una enfermera me dijo que observara la sangre mientras subia por el tubo," dijo. "Perdí el conocimiento. De cierto modo ya tengo ... una tendencia a desmayarse."

Blaine besó su sien. "Me hubieras dicho eso desde el principio," reprendió con suavidad. "No tenías que pasar por esto."

"Me hubiera sentido culpable," Kurt dijo quejumbrosamente. "Todos los Warblers lo iban a hacer,"

El voluntario entró alegremente de nuevo a la habitación. "Está bien, muchachos", dijo. "Una galleta para ti ... y dos para ti, ya que te desmayaste."

Kurt se enrojeció por vergüenza. "Estoy bien," dijo.

"No, no lo estás," Blaine dijo. Desenvolvió la galleta de azúcar y partió un pedazo. "Abre la boca."

"Blaine," Kurt se quejó. "No soy un pajarito como para que me cuides como si fueras mi madre."

Blaine agitó el pedazo de galleta enfrente de su cara. "Abre la boca o voy a hacer sonidos de aviónes," amenazó.

"Blaine, no quiero-"

"Mira Kurt, el 747 esta llegando para aterrizar, ya casi-"

"Está bien," Kurt resopló cruzando sus brazos y abriendo la boca.

Blaine lo alimentó con el pedazo de galleta. "Ves?, no fue tan difícil." sonrió.

"Eres tan vergonzoso," Kurt murmuró pero sonrió en el momento en el que Blaine se inclinó para besarlo en la mejilla.

* * *

**Pobre Kurt, le tiene miedo a que le saquen sangre. A mi me da miedo que me saquen sangre pero no me da miedo que me inyecten... Desearía tener a Blaine conmigo cuando me saquen sangre...  
****************************Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios de que les pareció el capítulo...Después subiré más capítulos, también pueden enviar sugerencias de lo que quieran que escriba. Sigan comentando... eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo, No es necesario tener cuenta para poder comentar.**

**Feer Hummel, gracias por comentar!... a mi también me encantó ese capitulo Furt :3**

**Amyxs41, también a ti, gracias por comentar, y créeme que siempre que estoy escribiendo aveces se me escapa una risita y una sonrisa. :D**


	12. Samcedes

**********Hola Gleeks aquí otra historia más...********Esta es una historia que originalmente fue escrita por Keitorin Asthore en ingles.  
Ni Glee ni las historias me pertenecen... Le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y a Keitorin Asthore.**  


* * *

Sam apretó la mano de Mercedes en el momento en el que se acercaron al mostrador. Su corazón latía felizmente. "Hola, ¿Cuál es su orden?" La barista preguntó.

"Uh, hola, Voy a querer un té grande sacudido de limón con hielo,, y para ella va a ser un frapuchino caramelo con crema batida," Sam dijo.

"Sabes mi orden de café!" Mercedes dijo y sonrió. "Oh, Kurt dijo que eso es una señal..."

"¿Señal de que?" Sam preguntó buscando a tientas su cartera en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

"Oh, nada," sonrió. "Espera, ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Estoy pagando," Dijo sacando un par de billetes desgastados de su cartera.

"Oh, no lo creo," dijo. Sacudió la cabeza y sacó su propia cartera. "No lo creo bebé."

"Pero...pero un caballero tiene que pagar en la primera cita," dijo perplejamente.

Sacudió la cabeza hacia el con una patentada y escéptica mirada. "Sam, esta es como nuestra cuarta cita," dijo.

"Si, pero esta es nuestra primera cita en una tienda de café," dijo.

Cerró su cartera y le pasó su tarjeta de débito a la barista. "Has el té de limón más grande por favor, y también agrega uno de esos panecillos de limón" Le dijo a la barista. Se volvió a Sam. "Bombón, soy perfectamente capaz de pagar por mi misma. Y para ti. Quiero decir, me gusta la caballerosidad tanto como a cualquier chica , pero tengo que sentirme independiente a veces. "

Él le sonrió, casi atontado en su felicidad, y le ofreció el brazo. "Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que pusieron la trilogía de Volver al Futuro en Blu-ray," dijo

"No estoy completamente segura de lo que eso significa pero lo voy a tomar como un cumplido,"se burló. Apretó su brazo juguetonamente mientras cruzaban al mostrador para esperar a sus bebidas.

Ella miró por encima del hombro a Kurt y Blaine, en una profunda conversación. Se tomaron de las manos sobre la mesa, con los dedos unidos entre sí. Kurt estaba hablando animadamente, agitando su mano libre salvajemente mientras Blaine le contab algún tipo de historia. Blaine estaba mirando a Kurt con una sonrisa suave, sus ojos cálidos y brillantes mientras miraba a su novio con una mirada que sólo puede ser descrito como pura adoración.

Las mariposas en su estómago revoloteó nuevo. _Daría cualquier cosa por tener a alguien me mire así_, pensó.

Miró a Sam. Él sonreía en agradecimiento a la barista cuando ella les entregó sus tazas, y las mariposas alegres revoloteaban por diez.

_Tal vez lo haga_, pensó.

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Que bonito... amo a Samcedes por que demuestran que se aman a pesar de sus diferencias, se fijaron que en ese momento en la serie Blaine le dijo a Kurt que lo amaba.. El corazón se me detuvo cuando vi ese capítulo.  
********************************Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios de que les pareció el capítulo...Después subiré más capítulos, también pueden enviar sugerencias de lo que quieran que escriba. Sigan comentando... eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo, No es necesario tener cuenta para poder comentar.**

**Feer Hummel... gracias por seguir comentando, me haces feliz literalmente :D**


	13. Finn y Francey

**************Hola Gleeks aquí otra historia más...********Esta es una historia que originalmente fue escrita por Keitorin Asthore en ingles.  
Ni Glee ni las historias me pertenecen... Le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y a Keitorin Asthore.**

* * *

Se miraron el uno al otro a través de la mesa de café, con los brazos cruzados. "Gané Call of Duty," Francey dijo.

"Si, pero yo gané en el de Halo 3," Finn replicó

"Yo jugué mejor en Red Dead Redemption," Francey desafió.

"Pero tu perdiste en el Brawl," Finn dijo

"Eso es por que tu elegiste a Pikachu!" Francey se quejó. "No puedo ganar sin Pikachu!"

Siguieron mirandose el uno al otro en los lados opuestos de la sala de estar diezmados, ambos descalzos y andrajosos pantalones deportivos, rodeado de latas de refresco vacías y cajas de pizza grasosas y lamiendo para limpiar los envases de helados. Finalmente Finn suspiró. "Deveríaos limpiar este lugar antes de que Blaine y Kurt lleguen de su luna de miel, Finn dijo.

"Eh, debieron de habérselo esperado cuando nos preguntaron que cuidáramos la casa," Francey se encogió de hombros, estirándose de su posición acurrucada en el lugar del sillón.

"Sí, pero parece una especie de naufragio aquí", dijo Finn, contemplando la sala de estar.

Francey tiró una almohada. "Sí, bueno, no volverá hasta el día 23, así que vamos a estar bien", dijo.

"Oh dios," Finn se atragantó sentándose en posición vertical. "Oh dios. Hoy es 23."

Francey parpadeó. "Entonces ya estamos muertos, deberíamos ponernos a limpiar ahorita," dijo.

Una llave giró en la cerradura. "O nos podríamos ocultar", sugirió Finn.

"Podemos decir que fueron ladrones. Ladrones adolescentes matónes".

"Yo pido abajo de su cama!"

"¿Lo dices en serio? Tu no cabes ahi! Mejor yo me pongo ahí!"

"No te pondrás si yo te gano!"

* * *

**Finn y Francey son tan adorables, pero Francey es un poco rebelde... bueno, no un poco, es MUY rebelde pero quiere a su hermano Blaine muchísimo, daría la vida por el.  
************************************Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios de que les pareció el capítulo...Después subiré más capítulos, también pueden enviar sugerencias de lo que quieran que escriba. Sigan comentando... eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo, No es necesario tener cuenta para poder comentar. :D**  


**************************************Gracias a Todos los que me siguen desde el principio. =D**


	14. Blaine le tiene miedo al dentista

**************Hola Gleeks aquí otra historia más...********Esta es una historia que originalmente fue escrita por Keitorin Asthore en ingles.  
Ni Glee ni las historias me pertenecen... Le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y a Keitorin Asthore.**

* * *

Blaine empujó la rodilla hacia arriba y hacia abajo, con las manos anudadas con fuerza en su regazo. Sin levantar la vista de su revista People de 2004, Kurt se acercó y le dio unas palmaditas en el muslo. "Vas a estar bien", le tranquilizó. "A mucha gente le hacen endodoncias."

Blaine no dijo nada y balanceó su pierna constantemente. Kurt suspiró y se pasó una página.

Una enfermera en una bata color lavanda abrió la puerta. "Blaine?" llamó.

Blaine siguió sacudiendo la pierna, mirando al frente. "Blaine", dijo Kurt, apretándole el brazo. "Cariño, eres tú."

"Oh," Blaine dijo poniéndose en pie y casi tropezando con sus zapatos. "Oh, Okey." Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y se detuvo. "¿No... No vienes conmigo?"

Kurt arqueó una ceja. "¿Me necesitas allí?" , se preguntó.

"Realmente lo apreciaría", dijo Blaine. "Solo si ... si no te importa."

"No me molesta," Kurt dijo poniendo la revista a un lado y siguiendo a Blaine por la oficina del dentista de la familia era un lugar agradable alegre, pintado en colores brillantes y decoradas con carteles de dibujos animados sobre la higiene dental. Blaine no parecía consolado.

La enfermera los condujo al consultorio. "Está bien cariño acuéstate y el dentista estará aquí en un minuto", dijo. "Oh, bien, has traído a alguien contigo."

Kurt frunció el ceño cuando ella se fue. "Espera. ¿Por qué es bueno que me hayas traído?",se preguntó.

Blaine se sentó cautelosamente en una silla reclinable agarrando los descansa brazos. "Tengo algo así como... como una reputación aquí con el dentista," admitió.

"¿Qué tipo de reputación?" Kurt le preguntó con cautela, inclinándose sobre él.

"Enloqueciendo y mordiendo las manos de la gente? ", Aventuró Blaine.

Kurt se rió. "Blaine, a nadie le gusta ir al dentista de pequeños es solo..." Su voz se apagó. "Lo hiciste hace poco ¿verdad?"

Blaine cerró sus ojos apretadamente. "No me gusta venir al dentista," dijo. "Duele. Me sostienen demasiado abierta la boca, y no puedo tragar, y todavía siguen metiendo sus manos en mis dientes. "

"No te importa cuando se trata de mi lengua en los dientes", dijo Kurt con picardía, inclinándose más a mordisquear la oreja de Blaine.

Blaine cruzó las manos sobre el estómago. "Tu lengua es diferente", dijo remilgadamente. "Tu lengua no empuja demasiado duro o tiene uñas afiladas o con sabor, como guantes de goma."

"Eso es verdad," Kurt admitió.

La puerta de el consultorio del dentista se abrió. "Está bien, Blaine, vamos a empezar", dijo el médico rápidamente, revolviendo papeles de Blaine antes de colocarlos a un lado. "Ahora, sé que este procedimiento es bastante incómodo, pero trate de no morder a nadie esta vez, ¿de acuerdo?

Blaine miró a Kurt con una expresión que decía _ves? Nunca podre superar esto._ Kurt se sentó a su lado y le acarició la mano con simpatía.

Honestamente, Kurt no estaba muy seguro de qué esperar, pero no esperaba que Blaine agarrara su mano en el segundo que el dentista encendió la luz del techo. Y tampoco esperaba que Blaine cerrara los ojos con tanta fuerza cuando sacaron la bandeja de instrumentos brillantes de plata. Y definitivamente no esperaba que Blaine pusiera freno a la mano del dentista cuando la primera jeringa de novocaína surgió.

"Hey," Kurt susurró acercándose. "Hey, está bien, todo estará bien."

El dentista recogió la jeringa. "Está bien, Blaine, abre la boca", dijo. "Esto va a doler un poco."

Blaine mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Kurt apretó la mano. "Está bien", murmuró al oído de Blaine, acariciando sus oscuros rizos de la frente. "Está bien. Estoy aquí. Estoy aquí".

Blaine se sintió tenso hasta que la punta de la aguja tocó sus encías. "Está bien", repitió Kurt. Unas pocas lágrimas rebeldes salieron de sus ojos. "Oh, dios. No. No, no, no, no, no, no. No llores. Tú no estas autorizado a llorar, Blaine Anderson. Entendiste? No llores".

"Listo", dijo el dentista, satisfecho, se echó hacia atrás con la jeringa vacía en la mano. "Excelente. Buen trabajo, Blaine. Vamos a darle un momento para que tome efecto, y luego vamos a iniciar el procedimiento."

Kurt le tocó la frente a Blaine. "Estás bien," susurró él. "Yo estoy aquí. Vas a estar bien, ¿de acuerdo? Vas a estar bien."

La siguiente hora fue probablemente el más largo en la vida de Kurt. Nunca se había dado cuenta de que ver a su novio llorar silenciosamente a través de una endodóncia podría hacer que su corazón le dolía tanto. Kurt trató de no mirar al dentista mientras trabajaba sobre la boca de Blaine, eligiendo en lugar meter la barbilla en el hombro de Blaine y susurrar un flujo constante de tonterías consoladoras intercaladas con ligeros besos en la mejilla.

"Está bien, Blaine, ya está todo hecho", dijo el dentista jovialmente. "Ahora, eso no fue tan malo, ¿verdad?" Le dio una palmadita en el hombro de Blaine. "Me aseguraré de que sus archivos están en orden y usted estará en su camino a casa en poco tiempo."

Blaine dejó escapar un leve suspiro, estremeciéndose en el momento en el que el dentista se fue. "Mi oca me uele," murmuró en torno a la gasa.

"Lo se," Kurt dijo acariciando su mejulla. "Lo se. Pero lo hiciste bien." Sacó un pañuelo de papel de la caja sobre el mostrador y secó ojos húmedos de Blaine. "Y ahora yo te llevaré a casa, y vamos a ver películas, y voy a hacer algo que comer que no te duela. ¿De acuerdo? ¿Qué te parece?"

"¿Pu'in?" Blaine preguntó con esperanza.

"Si cariño, te haré todo el pudin que tu corazón desee," Kurt lo tranquilizó, acariciando sus rizos con una sonrisa cariñosa.

"¿C'meo?"

"¿...Qué?"

"¿Ca'meo?"

"Cariño no te en..."

"Caramelo."

"Oh. Oh!" Kurt se rió. "Si. Si, te haré pudin de caramelo." Apachurró la mano de Blaine apretadamente. "Te besaría pero no creo que sea una buena idea."_  
_

Blaine le dedicó una sonrisa torcida media entumecida.

* * *

**Pobre Blaine, le tiene miedo al dentista, pero ahí está Kurt acompañándolo y queriendolo 3 3 *-* son TANN adorables... AMO KLAINE!  
****************************************Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios de que les pareció el capítulo...Después subiré más capítulos, también pueden enviar sugerencias de lo que quieran que escriba. Sigan comentando... eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo, No es necesario tener cuenta para poder comentar. :D**

******************************Gracias por leer! =D**


	15. Blaine es una terrible niñera

******************Hola Gleeks aquí otra historia más...********Esta es una historia que originalmente fue escrita por Keitorin Asthore en ingles.  
Ni Glee ni las historias me pertenecen... Le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y a Keitorin Asthore.**

* * *

Blaine tomó una respiro profundo. "Está bien," se dijo a si mismo. "Está bien. Puedes hacerlo."

Cautelosamente desabrochó los broches del mameluco de su sobrino. "Oh dios. Eres tan pequeño. Está bien. Está bien, pequeño. Quédate quieta para el tío Blaine, ¿de acuerdo? Y no ... no hagas nada repugnante. Por favor. "

Se las arregló para quitarle el mameluco en la sumisión, pero luego se quedó mirando el pañal. "¿Cómo se desprende esta cosa?" -le preguntó en voz alta.

El bebé sólo respondió llorando y retorciéndose más. Blaine impotente le palmeó la barriga. "Estoy tratando, estoy tratando", dijo con desesperación. "Está bien pequeño, es solo que soy nuevo en esto."

Tiró con impotencia a la cinta manteniendo el pañal abrochado. "¿Cómo esto se supone que va a salir?" dijo, frustrado. "Maldita sea. Quiero decir ... oh, mierda, yo probablemente no debería quitarle el pañal a un bebé." Hizo una pausa. "Espera, tu mamá es mi hermana. Probablemente está bien si te quito el pañal."

El bebé continúa llorando con tristeza, su pequeña cara enrojecía con la miseria. "Por favor, deja de llorar!" Blaine le rogó. "Lo estoy intentando pequeño!"

"Ey Blaine, Yo...¿Blaine?"

Se dio la vuelta para ver a su novio de pie en la puerta con una expresión burlona en su rostro. "La puerta no estaba cerrada, así que entré", dijo Kurt. "¿Está todo... todo bien?"

"Oh gracias a dios estás aquí," Blaine dijo. "Francey tuvo que salir por unos minutos, así que dejó a su bebé conmigo, y luego hizo... bueno, ya sabes que, y luego... Emm no se como cambiar su pañal y está llorando mucho y todo es mi culpa!"

"¿No puedes cambiarle el pañal?" Kurt dijo sonriendo mientras dejaba caer su bolso en la puerta.

"Por favor ayúdame!" Blaine rogó.

Kurt se arremangó la camisa y se inclinó sobre el bebé sobre el cambiador. "Vaya, hola, pequeño," susurró él. "Tú tío Blaine está un poco fuera de su elemento en estos momentos. Aquí, el tío Kurt lo hará mejor". Miró por encima del hombro. "Tío Blaine. Ven aquí. Será mejor que aprendas a hacer esto."

En muy poco tiempo, Kurt tuvo el bebé cambiado, vestido y feliz de nuevo. Blaine dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando Kurt estableció al bebé en su cadera. "Muchas gracias", dijo él, inclinándose para besar a Kurt en la mejilla. "No sé lo que haría sin ti."

"Bueno, ahora ya sabes cómo cambiar un pañal correctamente, por lo que deberían ser las cosas un poco más fáciles la próxima vez tengas que cuidar a los niños", dijo Kurt, balanceando al bebé feliz en su cadera. "Y deberías hacer todo lo posible para llegar a dominarlo, porque no sé tu, pero yo quiero bebés. Muchos bebes".

"¿En serio?" Blaine dijo, sonriendo a su novio. "Quizás conmigo?"

"Quizás," dijo Kurt.

* * *

**AME ESTE CAPITULO.  
En lo personal me imagino a Kurt de pequeño cambiándoles el pañal a sus muñecos y sacarlos a pasear y darles de comer y a Blaine me lo imagino jugando en el jardín ensuciándose de lodo y agarrando insectos.  
Espero que les haya gustado. Comenten que les pareció y como se imaginan a Kurt y a Blaine de pequeños. También pueden enviar sugerencias de algo que quieran que escriba y con gusto se los escribiré =D**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo... me hacen feliz!**


	16. Bloqueo

******************Hola Gleeks aquí otra historia más...********Esta es una historia que originalmente fue escrita por Keitorin Asthore en ingles.  
Ni Glee ni las historias me pertenecen... Le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y a Keitorin Asthore.**  


* * *

"Blaine nos vamos a meter en muchos problemas," Kurt susurró felizmente escandalizado.

"No me importa," Blaine murmuró en el cuello de Kurt entre besos. Su respiración rozaba en su piel. "Mm, dios, hueles tan bien."

Kurt soltó un gritito cuando la punta de la lengua de Blaine trazó un pequeño círculo en su cuello. "Nos vamos a meter en problemas", dijo de nuevo, agarrando los hombros de Blaine para mantener el equilibrio mientras Blaine lo apoyó contra las bandas. "Vamos a estar en...en muchos...ooh, has eso de nuevo..."

Blaine se arrodilló entre las piernas de Kurt, lo que facilita su espalda, una mano se ahuecó cuidadosamente bajo esbelto cuello de Kurt. "Pero nos van a cachar," dijo con voz baja y ronca. "Si estas preocupado de ser cachados..."

Acarició el cuello de Kurt. "... Entonces tal vez ..."

Presionó un cálido y suave beso en su piel. "... deberíamos detenernos."

Blaine enganchó su boca en el hombro de de Kurt y chupó con fuerza. Kurt dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso, cerrando los ojos. "No, no, no te detengas", gimió él. "Puedo ... puedo romper las reglas ..."

Blaine sonrió en el hombro de Kurt, besando abajo a su clavícula, y enredó sus dedos en el cabello suave y sedoso de Kurt. "Bien," dijo él con voz ronca, meciéndose hacia adelante. Kurt gimió, inclinándose hacia atrás con los brazos por encima de su cabeza.

Blaine pasó las manos por los lados esbeltos de Kurt hasta que llegó al borde de su camisa. Deslizó sus manos debajo de la tela, pasando los dedos a lo largo de las líneas de abdominales y costillas de Kurt, sonriendo para sí mismo. Kurt gimió bajo él y sus manos viajaron hasta más arriba hasta que-

Blaine repente tuvo la sensación espeluznante de que alguien los estaba mirando. Miró por encima e inmediatamente revueltos de nuevo. "Oh, um, hola, Brad," tartamudeó.

Kurt se sentó en posición vertical, tratando de suavizar la ropa arrugada y el pelo despeinado. Brad los miró por encima de la montura de sus gafas. Blaine se movió incómodo bajo su mirada furiosa. "Por lo menos no estabamos en el piano?" Kurt ofreció humildemente.

Brad suspiró, luego se fijó en ellos con una mirada larga (en la cual Kurt se puso muy rojo y Blaine se limitó a sonreír con aire de culpabilidad) antes de darse la vuelta y dejarlos de mirar. Blaine se hundió con un suspiro de alivio. "Dios, ¿por que todos siempre nos bloquean?" dijo.

"No lo se, pero estoy seguro que algún día se va a desesperar y nos va a matar a todos," Kurt dijo. Blaine asintió.

* * *

**Wow esto en verdad fue obsceno... Me da mucha risa la forma de ser de "Brad" el pianista que sale en glee jajajaja _es solo un mueble más_ Como diría Santana xD.  
**

**COMENTEN... nada más veo que tiene 2200 visitas pero solo tiene 8 comentarios, díganme que les pareció!  
****  
Gracias por seguir leyendo... me hacen feliz!**


	17. Te amo

******************Hola Gleeks aquí otra historia más...********Esta es una historia que originalmente fue escrita por Keitorin Asthore en ingles.  
Ni Glee ni las historias me pertenecen... Le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y a Keitorin Asthore.**

* * *

Por primera vez en su vida, Blaine Anderson no planeó.

No coreografió, practicó ni montó un numero musical elaborado.

No tocó las cuerdas con el fin de organizar un dueto juntos.

No planeó mentalmente un discurso lleno de frases bonitas y oraciones bien estructuradas.

Solo se sentó al otro lado de la pequeña mesa en la cafetería con la barbilla en la mano izquierda mientras miraba a su novio, y solamente... salió de su boca.

"Te amo."

Kurt hizo una pausa, ahogándose un poco con su café por la sorpresa, y se sentó, con los ojos brillantes. "Te amo también", dijo, un poco sin aliento.

Aveces es bueno no tener un plan.

* * *

**WoW Esta escena ocurrió en el capítulo de New York cuando Kurt y Blaine están es Breadstix y Blaine le dice "I love you" por primera vez a Kurt  
************************************************Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios de que les pareció el capítulo. =D**


	18. Chicos, Noche y Besos Dormilones

******************Hola Gleeks aquí otra historia más...********Esta es una historia que originalmente fue escrita por Keitorin Asthore en ingles.  
Ni Glee ni las historias me pertenecen... Le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y a Keitorin Asthore.**

* * *

"Alguien apague el menú del DVD," Sam reclamó fortando sus ojos. "Es muy molesto. Quiero dormir."

Puck tientas en la oscuridad durante el control remoto. "No, tío, tenemos que mirar las funciones adicionales", dijo.

"¿Cómo es que estás tan despierto?" Sam se quejó.

"¿Has estado en una fiesta de pijamas de New Directions?," Tomó un trago de su Red Bull y se limpió la boca con la manga de su pijama. "Nadie duerme."

"Pero Mike ya está dormido," Sam reclamó apuntando hacia la bolsa de dormir de Mike.

Mike levantó una mano aún con la cabeza en la almohada. "_Stoy_ despierto!" dijo.

"¿Ves?" Puck dijo presionando los botones. "Mike está despierto. Finn y yo estamos despiertos. Artie está despierto."

"Seee," Artie dijo, saludando desde donde estaba tirado en el sillón.

"Blaine, ¿Tú cómo estas?" Puck preguntó.

"Estoy despierto," Blaine sonrió y se tapó con su manta pesada por encima de sus rodillas. "El jurado sigue deliberando sobre Kurt."

"...nosheburlendemistoycamnsado..."

Finn rió disimuladamente. "¿Qué fue eso Kurt?" preguntó.

Blaine acarició la cabeza de Kurt, "Creo que dijo 'No se burlen de mi, estoy cansado' " tradujo. Kurt le tendió un pulgar hacia arriba adormilado.

"Entonces despiertalo," Puck dijo. "Todavía no hemos llegado al torneo de Mario Kart. En el que obvio voy a ganar."

"...noasagnaryoscojoaroalina."

"¿Qué?"

Finn miró a su hermano y luego a su novio. "Creo que la respuesta va a ser no, no vas a escoger a Rosalina," dijo. "El está en lo correcto sabían. Siempre que escoge a Rosalina gana."

Puck frunció el ceño. "Eso va a ser un reto," dijo. "Blainers, despierta a tu novio. Le voy a patear el trasero en Mario Kart."

"No lo se, es muy difícil despertar a Kurt," Blaine advirtió.

"Despiértalo Anderson, usa cualquier método necesario," Puck ordenó arrojando un dedo de queso.

"Excepto con sexo," Finn intervino. "No lo despiertes con sexo."

Blaine sonrió y jaló a su novio adormilado cerca de su pecho. "Kurt," susurró dejando besos ligeros en su cabeza. "Kurt, despierta."

Kurt arrugó su nariz. "...no, stoymuycanshado," Murmuró

Blaine besó la punta de su nariz. "Despierta bebe," canturreó. "Buenos días, el sol ya está arriba y está brillando."

Kurt frunció el ceño y apartó la cara. Blaine le acarició la mejilla. "Ven aquí. Déjame besarte," dijo.

Kurt sacudió su cabeza. "naaastoymuycansadopa'abeshos," murmuró.

Blaine lo volteó fácilmente y besó sus suaves labios. "Ven y dejame besarte," sonrió. "Te voy a besar."

Kurt le devolvió un solemne beso con la boca cerrada. "...mmmmshesientebienn..." murmuró.

Blaine lo besó gentilmente. Kurt estaba calientito y acurrucable en sus brazos en el momento en el que lo besó dulcemente. Blaine sonrió. Lo que más le gustaba de besar a Kurt cuando estaba adormilado es que era vulnerable, frágil y necesitado como nunca lo es cuando está despierto. Ahora él apenas se parece a algo precioso que hay que manejar con cuidado.

"Despierta bebé," Blaine susurró con un beso calido, lento y suave. "Hora de despertarse."

Kurt se acurrucó más cerca, su camiseta deslizándose hacia arriba mientras deslizaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine. "Me gusta esto", murmuró en el hombro de Blaine. "Bésame más."

Una almohada voló a través de la habitación y le pegó a Blaine en la cara. Saltó del susto. "¿Qué fue..-"

"Te dije que nada de sexo," Finn dijo.

"Pero no estabamos... solo nos estabamos-"

Un control blanco de Wii salió disparado a través de la sala y rebotó contra la pared y cayó en el regazo de Kurt. "Hummel ya estás en el juego." Puck dijo. "Elije tu carro y hay que hacer la carrera."

"Todo terrenos," Kurt murmuró, poniéndose a tientas en una posición de sentado acercándose a Blaine. "Yo solo juego con Rosalina en el todo terrenos y voy a patear tu trasero."

Blaine intentó alisar el pelo de Kurt; ya se estaba rizando. "Hazlo amor," dijo. "Patea el trasero de Puckerman."

Sam levantó su control y lo sacudió dormilonamente. "Agarraste a Baby Mario," reclamó. "Dame a Baby Mario de regreso. Yo solo juego con Baby Mario."

"Eso es tan cojo," Mike dijo sacudiendo su cabeza.

Sam sacó el labio inferior en un puchero. "Te voy a lanzar esto," dijo apuntando con su control.

"Boca de trucha, elije a tu personaje, todos te estamos esperando."

Kurt se sentó en el regazo de Blaine, ya animándose. "Que importa, ya tengo a Rosalina," Se alardeó cuando Blaine deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

"Si, ¿y?" Puck dijo.

"Y voy a patear tu trasero! Y yo escojo el recorrido. Centro Cocotero! Vamos a hacer el de Centro Cocotero!"

"Oh si Hummel, escogiste el Centro Cocotero."

"Cállate! Es el mejor recorrido! Y voy a patear tu trasero"

Y así fue. Razonablemente.

* * *

**Jajajajaja mugre Finn pervertido xD me gustó mucho este capítulo... Yo soy mas o menos como Kurt, me gusta mucho dormir y ODIO que me despierten.  
****  
Feer Hummel! Gracias por seguir leyendo que bueno que te hayan gustado los capítulos :D A mi también me encanto el de "Te Amo" y cuando se lo dijo en la serie se me paró el corazón.!**

**Amyxs41 Jajajajaja yo también morí con ese capítulo jajajaja es que Brad no hace ningún ruido y quien iba a saber que estaba ahí. Gracias por seguir leyendo :D**


	19. Push It I

**Hola Gleeks aquí otra historia más...********Esta es una historia que originalmente fue escrita por Keitorin Asthore en ingles.  
Ni Glee ni las historias me pertenecen... Le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y a Keitorin Asthore.**

* * *

Blaine desplazó a través del iPod de Wes. "Tienes el peor gusto en música," Se rió de el.

"Me gusta lo electrónico," Wes dijo en el momento en el que estaba buscando en Youtube, "Deja de reírte y ayúdame a encontrar una canción que podamos ensamblar."

"Te das cuenta que buscar 'Presentación escolar de ensamblaje' no nos va a ayudar mucho," Kurt señaló desde su punto de vista.

Google-fu no es el punto fuerte de Wes ", dijo David.

Oh, espera, esto es prometedor ", dijo Wes." Podríamos hacer un poco de principios de los 90 del top 40, ¿no? "

Blaine miró hacia arriba desde el iPod. "Depende de que canción sea," dijo. "Pero solo te estoy diciendo que la única manera de que yo haga la canción 'Jump On It' es que que yo tenga-"

"Que tal canciones de "Garbage" dijo David.

Wes sacudió su mano para que se callaran. "No, o otra escuela hizo la de Push it para una presentación," dijo. "No me acuerdo de como era pero el video tuvo muchas visitas."

Los ojos de Kurt se ampliaron. "Um, chicos, no creo que esa sea una buena idea," dijo poniéndose sobre sus pies.

"¿Que no la canción de Push It es un poco sucia?" David dijo.

Blaine se rió. "Oh mi dios, míralos bailando!" gritó. "Ese chico con la cangurera es-"

Su voz se apagó. Kurt trató de recoger los montones de partituras cuidadosamente ordenándolas, pero fue en vano. "Apágalo!" gritó.

"Oh no esto está muy bueno," David dijo sonriendo a la cara roja de Blaine.

"No son todos tan buenos," Wes dijo. "Me refiero a que la mayoría lo hace provocativamente pero-"

"Wesley. Ese chico con los movimientos de caderas. ¿Se te hace familiar?"

Wes se acercó a la pantalla de su iMac y después puso su mano sobre su boca. "Oh mi dios, Kurt!" Exclamó. "¿Acaso le diste una nalgada a tu hermanastro?"

"Era mucho más joven y terriblemente equivocado respecto al amor, quita ese video!" Kurt gritó.

"On no, lo podemos dejar," Blaine dijo débilmente.

Se las arreglaron para poder encontrar una canción para poder ensamblar. Todos los Warblers estaban confundidos en por qué Wes y David se referían a kurt como 'Ooh Baby Baby' por el resto de la semana.

Y, ¿Por qué Blaine se queda mirando las caderas de Kurt todo el tiempo?.

* * *

**Jajajajajaja esa escena me dio tanta risa, me reí cuando Jacob se rió al final de la presentación y después todos se pararon y aplaudieron y Will con la cara de "o.o OMG"... Va a haber parte 2 de este capítulo. Lo subiré en un ratito ya que está pequeño  
************************************************Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios de que les pareció el capítulo. =D**  



	20. Push It II

******************Hola Gleeks aquí otra historia más...********Esta es una historia que originalmente fue escrita por Keitorin Asthore en ingles.  
Ni Glee ni las historias me pertenecen... Le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y a Keitorin Asthore.**  


* * *

"Blaine," Kurt siseó. "Deja de mirar mis caderas."

Blaine parpadeó. "Uh...qué?" murmuró.

"Estas mirando mis caderas," Kurt dijo, con los ojos mirando hacia adelante mientras estaban en las bandas para ensayar. "Detente."

"Yo... uh, yo no estaba-," Blaine dijo.

Kurt rodó los ojos. "Es enserio, estás mirando mis caderas," susurró. "Desde que viste...ese video...lo has estado haciendo-"

"Es que no sabía que podías hacer cosas como esas," Blaine exclamó. "Tú estabas... y entonces era sólo... no lo entiendo. Y, por cierto, ¿qué estabas usando? Una cangurera?"

Kurt enrojeció. "Fue una idea pobre," dijo remilgadamente. "Pensé que podría... acentuar ciertas cosas."

Blaine se atragantó. "Oh no era necesario acentuar," Murmuró desplazándose un poco.

"Señor Anderson, Señor Hummer, ¿hay alguna razón por la cual ustedes dos se están susurrando durante la práctica?" Thad interrumpió. "Y por que los dos están rojos"

Una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió por el rostro de Wes. "Oh, creo que sé", dijo. "Permítanme aclarar esta situación ..."

"NO!" Kurt y Blaine dijeron al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**Y aquí está la segunda parte de "Push It", imagínense que esto hubiera pasado en Glee... me hubiera muerto de risa hahahaha  
************************************************Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios de que les pareció el capítulo. =D**  
**Gracias por leer! me hacen feliz que dejen sus comentarios.**  



	21. Kurt quemado por el sol

******************Hola Gleeks aquí otra historia más...********Esta es una historia que originalmente fue escrita por Keitorin Asthore en ingles.  
Ni Glee ni las historias me pertenecen... Le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y a Keitorin Asthore.**

* * *

"Blaine Warbler!"

Blaine miró a mercedes con cara dormilona por encima de sus lentes de sol. "En primera, estaba tomando una siesta, y en segunda, mi apellido es Anderson," dijo. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Lo que pasa es que tu novio es un necio," Mercedes dijo. Arrastró a un malhumorado Kurt por la mado y le dio un empujon para que se sentara en la silla de playa en la que estaba sentado Blaine. "No me hace caso."

"Eso es por que está exagerando," Kurt interrumpió. "Blaine no piensa que hay algo malo conmigo. ¿Verdad Blaine?

Blaine se quitó sus lentes de sol. "Oh mi dios Kurt, ¿por qué estás todo rojo?" dijo.

"Ha!" Mercedes dijo. "Te dije que estabas quemado por el sol."

"No lo estoy!" Kurt protestó.

Blaine se levantó y tomó a Kurt ligeramente por la muñeca. "Ven, vamos para adentro," dijo.

"Blaine detenté, estoy bien," Kurt reclamó tratando de luchar en el momento en el que Blaine lo llevó al interior de la casa. Los Anderson le habían dado permiso a Blaine de llevar a algunos amigos a la casa de lago que tenían, con la condición que que Francey los cuidara y que los regresara a Ohio en una sola pieza. La idea de Francey de cuidarlos era poner monitores de bebé en las habitaciones y dejar que ellos se las arreglaran solos, habían hecho bastante bien por sí mismos, pero esto definitivamente no tenía un buen desarrollo.

"No estás bien," Blaine insistió llevando a Kurt al interior de la cocina con aire acondicionado, sus pies descalzos no hacían ruido en el piso de madera, y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos. "Ven y siéntate."

"Blaine, de verdad, no-"

Blaine le dio un golpe leve a Kurt en su espalda de la misma manera en que lo hacía con los Warblers cuando hacian una buena presentación. Kurt gritó fuertemente. "Ha!" Blaine dijo. "Te lo dije."

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Kurt dijo arrugando la cara.

"Ve y toma una ducha con agua fría. "Quítate el agua de lago y enfríate un poco."

"Blaine estoy bien," Kurt bufó.

Blaine lo llevó con cuidado hacia el baño. "Ve", dijo. Kurt rodó los ojos y dio un portazo.

Blaine suspiró y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de los chicos. Las habitaciones en la casa de lago eran bastante pequeñas, por lo general él y Francey compartían una y sus padres compartían la otra. Pero este año tuvieron a los tres chicos en una habitación y las tres niñas en la otra, y las cosas estaban un poquito apretadas.

Se abrió paso entre el desorden combinado de su ropa y la de Finn esparcidos por el suelo y se ordenan a través de las bolsas de lona. Había calculado que Finn no empacaria cualquier tipo de aloe, y estaba honestamente bastante sorprendido de que Kurt no tenía ninguna. Blaine lanzó su mochila sobre la cama deshecha y salió al porche de nuevo.

Echó un vistazo a la línea de costa. Finn y Mercedes tenían algún tipo de batalla chapoteo en la parte menos profunda del lago, pero Lucy (la novia de el mejor amigo de Blaine, David) estaba tumbado en una toalla de playa con un libro. "Hey, Lu," gritó, inclinándose sobre la barandilla.

Lucy rodó sobre su estómago y entrecerró los ojos hacia él. "¿Qué pasa?" llamó.

"¿Tendrás algo de aloe?" Blaine preguntó.

Lucy frunció el ceño y se sentó, tirando tankini. "Sí, en mi maleta de mano", dijo. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Está quemado por el sol?"

"Yo no, pero mi novio está tan rojo como un tomate," Blaine dijo.

Lucy se estremeció. "Le dije que su protector solar había caducado", dijo. "Agarra el aloe de mi bolsa. Y ven a buscarme si me necesitas."

"Lo haré," dijo saludando. "Gracias."

Blaine se paseó de nuevo en la casa, silbando entre dientes. La ducha estaba aún en marcha, no faltaba mucho para que Kurt saliera. Se metió en el baño de las niñas y sacó la botella verde grande de la bolsa de Lucy.

"Blaine?" una pequeña voz llamó.

"Estoy en el baño de niñas," respondió Blaine.

Kurt bajó a la habitación con una toalla enrollada en su cintura. "Blaine, creo que me he quemado por el sol." dijo.

"Si, y no estoy bromeando," Blaine dejo escaneándolo de arriba para abajo.

"El agua se sentía como pequeñas agujas", gimió Kurt.

Blaine lo besó ligeramente en su frente rosada. "Ve a ponerte algo cómodo," dijo. "Lucy tiene un poco de aloe que puedes usar."

Kurt se dirigió a la sala. "Parezco una señal de alto," reclamó.

"Yo estaba pensando más bien como en una langosta," Blaine propuso burlonamente. Agarró la botella de aloe y cerró bolsa de Lucy antes de salir a la sala de estar.

Kurt se unió a él unos minutos después, vestido con un par de pantalones de yoga ligeros. Se dejó caer en el sofá al lado de Blaine. "Yo nunca me quemo con el sol", dijo. "no desde que era un niño."

Blaine le pasó el bote de aloe. "Siempre hay una primera vez para todo," dijo.

Kurt se puso un poco del gel verde en sus manos. "Siempre uso bloqueador," dijo. "Hasta en los días nublados! Y este es el que se supone que tiene más protección contra los rayos UV!"

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo usaste?" Blaine preguntó.

Kurt suspiró mientras se frotaba el aloe en sus brazos. "Como ... en el 2006", admitió. "Lucy tenía razón. Estaba caducado."

Blaine lo vio frotar el aloe en su pecho desnudo. "Uh-huh", dijo.

Kurt no parecía darse cuenta de su distracción repentina, demasiado concentrado en frotar el aloe a través de su estómago enrojecido. "¿Me puedes frotar mi espalda?," se preguntó. "Me duele mucho cuando me intento alcanzar."

"Uh-huh," Blaine dijo con aire ausente, casi sin darse cuenta cuando Kurt presiona la botella en sus manos y se volvió. "¿Qué ... oh. Okay."

Apretó la botella, se expandió un poco de gel en su palma. Tentativamente masajeó la piel caliente sobre los hombros de Kurt, tratando de no presionar demasiado. La piel de Kurt era sensible en un buen día, lo que tiene que ser doloroso ahora.

"Mm, se siente bien," Kurt murmuró.

Oh. Por lo menos no fue tan doloroso.

Blaine movió sus manos hacia la espalda de Kurt, masajeando el aloe en su suave y desnuda espalda. Kurt suspiró y Blaine se retorció un poco.

Se inclinó hacia delante, con los labios casi al oído de Kurt. "¿así está mejor bebe?" susurró. Kurt asintió, inclinándose hacia adelante para cruzar los brazos sobre el brazo del sofá y descansar su barbilla en sus muñecas.

Blaine roció un poco más de gel en sus manos y lo alisó sobre los hombros de Kurt, frotando en círculos lentos suaves hasta que se derritió en la piel. Kurt se estremeció un poco, y Blaine se mordió el labio. Él deslizó sus manos un poco más abajo, hasta que sus dedos rozaban contra la cintura de los pantalones de Kurt.

"Alguien no está usando ropa interior, ¿verdad?" bromeó, su voz suave y baja. Frotó los pulgares en la base de la columna vertebral de Kurt. "Sabes, todos están afuera ahora..."

La puerta de la casa se deslizó abierta y Blaine se hizo para atrás rápidamente. "¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo?"

"Si Lucy, lo estás," Blaine dijo. "Dios por que la gente nos interrumpe todo el tiempo?"

"Creo que Kurt hizo la interrupción antes de llegar aquí", dijo Lucy, dibujando el pelo húmedo en una coleta y chasqueando la liga. "Alguien está durmiendo."

Blaine miró a su novio. Efectivamente Kurt estaba profundamente dormido, sus mejillas rojas descansando en sus brazos. Blaine suspiró. "Si, ya se durmió," dijo.

Lucy dio unas palmaditas en la parte superior de la cabeza de Kurt. "Lo voy a poner a dormir", dijo. "Y te puede acostarse aquí y pensar en cómo Kurt no lleva nada de ropa interior."

"Ustedes son tan malos conmigo", murmuró Blaine.

* * *

**WoW me tardé muchísimo traduciendo este, pero me encantó... Por si no sabían Lucy es la novia del mejor amigo de Blaine, David, es un personaje ficticio y lo creó Keitorin Asthore.  
****************************************************Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios de que les pareció el capítulo. =D**  
**Gracias por leer! me hacen feliz que dejen sus comentarios.**  



	22. Pequeño Furt

**Hola! esta es una historia que originalmente fue escrita por Keitorin Asthore en ingles.  
Ni Glee ni la historia me pertenecen... Le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y a Keitorin Asthore.**

* * *

"Finn, quédate en tu lado del asiento trasero!"

"No estoy cerca de ti _princesa_!"

"Me estas molestando!"

"Que estupido."

"Callate tonto!"

"Mamá, Kurt está siendo grosero!"

"Tu empezaste! Carole, me dijo princesa!"

"Ow, Mamá! Kurt me pateó

Carole miró por el espejo retrovisor a sus dos hijos. Ambos de los diez años de edad se apretados contra sus respectivas ventanas, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, la boca bajó en pucheros idénticos. Ella resistió el impulso de suspirar. "Finn, no te metas con Kurt," dijo ella. "Kurt, no patees Finn. Y los dos, basta de insultos."

Los dos chicos fruncieron el ceño malhumorados. Carole suspiró.

Ella sabía cuando se casó con Burt que iban a tener un tiempo difícil en mezclándose juntos como una familia. Claro, ella y Burt estaban haciendolo muy bien, y pasar de dos casas separadas a un grande se fue sin un tirón. Finn estaba emocionada de finalmente tener un papá. Tenía a alguien que lo lleve a pescar y a practicar con las pruebas de fútbol de categoría peewee. Sí, Finn estaba encantado.

El problema era Kurt.

Inmediatamente Carole mentalmente se reprendió más que uno. Kurt no era un problema. Era un querido muchacho dulce y sensible que mantuvo su habitación ordenada y pone la mesa sin preguntar y tenía la más brillante, sonrisa más soleada que había visto nunca. Ella realmente amaba a ese niño.

Kurt todavía como que no la amaba a ella.

Carole no lo culpaba por eso. Después de todo Kurt había sido muy apegado a su madre y verla morir hace 2 años no había sido fácil para el, ahora ya tenía otra madre que claramente no estaba listo para aceptar junto con un nuevo hermanastro con el que claramente no confiaba.

Ella volvió a mirar a los chicos de nuevo. Finn habría sido feliz de tener un hermano si hubiera sido un chico como Noah Puckerman, ruidoso, duro y juguetón. No un chico que le gustaban las cosas limpias y tranquilas y bailaba con la música a solas en su habitación y jugaba solo con una colección de figuras de acción que habían amasado un guardarropa de alta costura particularmente impresionante.

Aveces se preguntaba si todo eso iba a funcionar. Ella esperaba que si.

Carole se estacionó en un lugar del estacionamiento. "Chicos, ya llegamos," dijo. "Voy a estar en las mesas de picnic por aya por si me necesitan. Jueguen tranquilos, okey? y si se pelean nos vamos a casa y no va a haber postre después de la cena.

"Okey!" Finn dijo, echando el cerrojo del coche y haciendo una carrera loca por el patio, todos los brazos y las piernas en pantalones cortos que ya parecían parcialmente superado. Parecía mayor que diez, largo y delgado, a pesar de que sólo tenía unos pocos meses más que su nuevo hermano.

Kurt salió del coche y cerró la puerta. "Gracias por llevarnos al parque, Carole," dijo educadamente. Iba vestido con pantalones cortos y un botón de manga corta la camisa abrochado con sandalias en sus pies pequeños, las joyas en las correas le hizo preguntarse si Burt había comprado en el departamento de las chicas, pero ella sabía que no debía preguntar. "Voy a estar en los columpios."

"Está bien corazón,"dijo. "Todo amor bien," dijo ella. Él sonrió, dulce y brillante, pero todavía un poco guardado.

Agarró su bolsa y se fue a sentar a las mesas de picnic. Finn ya estaba jugando, corriendo por todos lados, colgándose en el pasamanos. Kurt jugaba diferente, el se columpiaba en los columpios. Finn corrió hacia Kurt y le dió un empujón que casi lo tiró del columpio. Kurt lo miró, balanceando las piernas en su dirección.

"Chicos, no peleen o nos vamos a casa," Carole gritó.

Suspiró y agarró su libro, pero en realidad ni siquiera lo abrió. Seguía mirando a los chicos jugar. Finn colgándose en el pasamanos y Kurt columpiándose cada vez más fuerte. Parecía que estaba cantando a si mismo. Finn corrió hacia los columpios y saltó a uno boca abajo y comenzó a dar volteretas sobre si mismo. Kurt se rió de el; Finn estaba muy distraído para prestarle atención.

"¿Esos son tus chicos?"

Carole miró a la otra mamá sentada enfrente de ella en la mesa de picnic. La joven mujer sonrió en el momento en el que rebuscó en la bolsa de pañales colgada en la carriola. "Oh," Carole dijo. "Si, esos son míos."

"Parecen hermanos," la otra mamá dijo sacando un biberón con jugo de manzana y pasándoselo a su bebé. "Y el más pequeño tiene tu sonrisa."

Carole se detuvo por un momento. "Oh," tartamudeó. "Gracias."

La mamá le dirigió una última sonrisa antes de conducir el cochecito hacia la trayectoria a pie. Carole se quedó mirando a su libro todavía cerrado.. Nunca había pensado que alguien tomaría jamás a su hijo y el hijo de Burt como hermanos, hermanos reales. O que a ella nunca la confundirían con la madre de Kurt.

Tal vez si tenían una oportunidad para ser una familia real. Tal vez.

"Mami! Mami!"

Miró hacia arriba para ver a Finn corriendo hacia ella, arrastrando a Kurt atras de el. "Finn, ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó.

"Mami, Kurt se cayó del columpio y se raspó la mano," Finn dijo. "Tiene una astilla muy grande. Es enorme ".

Finn estaba con los ojos desorbitados y Kurt estaba pálido. "Está bien", dijo Carole rápidamente, guiando a Kurt hasta el banco de la mesa de picnic para que pudiera sentarse. "Déjame echar un vistazo."

"Duele," Kurt dijo con una pequeña voz.

Finn se sentó al lado de Kurt y le palmeó la espalda. "Está bien, mamá es muy bueno quitando astillas", lo tranquilizó.

Carole tomó la pequeña y suave mano de Kurt en la de ella. La astilla sobresalía de su palma, grande y áspera y Kurt se mordió el labio en el momento en el que Carole tiró ligeramente de ella. "Voy a estar bien," dijo tratando de soltarse de la mando de Carole.

"Cariño, te la voy a tener que sacar de la mano," dijo suavemente quitando el pelo de la cara de Kurt. "Confía en mi."

Kurt se mordió fuerte su labio en el momento en el que Carole intentaba sacar la astilla con el mayor cuidado para que no doliera. Finn se acercó a Kurt y le dio una palmada en la mano que no estaba lastimada. Kurt deslizó sus finos dedos entre los de Finn hasta que los cubrió por completo.

Carole dio un último tirón de la astilla. Kurt gritó un pequeño chillido doloroso. "Ahi, está, ya se fue," dijo agarrándole la mano. "Ya se fue, ya estás bien cariño."

Se dejó caer a su lado, con la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Finn retorció la mano del apretón de Kurt y le palmeó la espalda. "¿Ves? Te dije que mamá era buena, con astillas y cosas así", dijo.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza un poco, con la cabeza todavía abajo. Sin pensarlo, Carole alargó la mano y lo levantó, colocándolo en su regazo. Kurt se puso rígido, y luego se apoyó en ella, con la cabeza caída sobre su hombro. Carole besó la parte superior de la cabeza de Kurt al mismo tiempo en el que Finn se acurrucó a su lado, y ella sonrió mientras observaba a sus dos hijos.

* * *

**Este capítulo es tan dulce que me saldrán caries!...#okno  
****Qué les pareció? Comenten, ya saben que me hacen muy feliz! También pueden seguir la historia y así les va a avisar en su correo cuando yo suba otro carítulo...  
Shirey Holmes gracias por comentar! :D**


	23. Kurt con gas para reír

**Hola Gleeks! esta es una historia que originalmente fue escrita por Keitorin Asthore en ingles.  
Ni Glee ni la historia me pertenecen... Le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y a Keitorin Asthore.**

* * *

"Esto parece como cuando me trajiste a hacerme la endodoncia," Blaine sonrió

Kurt le sonrió, sus ojos verde-azules completamente desenfocados. "Te, te, te...te ves como una peluda oveja negra," dijo. Levantó una mano floja y la dejó caer sobre la cabeza de Blaine, luego comenzó a reírse. "Ha. ha, ha. Te sientes como una peluda oveja negra. Oveja..."

El dentista regresó , absorbida en la exploración de documentos de Kurt. "Bueno, parece que ya está bien para que se vaya", dijo. "Sólo tuvimos que tirar dos dientes, por lo que debe recuperarse con bastante rapidez". Miró hacia arriba para ver que Blaine se inclinaba torpemente sobre Kurt, quien estaba recostado en la silla de examen con las dos manos enredadas totalmente en los gruesos rizos de Blaine. "Y no te preocupes, el gas de la risa desaparecerá muy pronto."

"Entonces, ¿Ya lo puedo llevar a casa?" Blaine preguntó Blaine preguntó despreocupadamente como pudo mientras Kurt jugaba con su pelo y se reía fuera de tono.

"Si. Si puedes," el dentista dijo.

Blaine se paró y desenredó los finos dedos de Kurt de sus rizos. ¿Escuchaste al dentista Kurt? Ya nos vamos a casa," dijo.

Kurt sacó el labio inferior. "Oveja", protestó.

"No soy una oveja Kurt," Blaine dijo pacientemente. Tiró de rodillas Kurt hasta que sus piernas colgaba a un lado de la silla. "¿Puedes levantarte por mí, por favor?"

Kurt se tambaleó sobre sus pies. "Oye, ¿quién ... quién ... quién hizo el piso gelatinoso?" él se rió, con las rodillas temblando.

Blaine lo agarró por las axilas antes de que se cayera de cara. "Está bien, alguien no está caminando, y ese alguien eres tu, Sr. Hummel", dijo.

"Pero mi papá es Sr. Hummel," Kurt dijo, aturdido y perplejo a la vez que Blaine tomó sus brazos y los envolvió alrededor de su cuello. "Pero...creo que...Yo también soy Sr. Hummel...excepto...en el teléfono... me dicen señorita...ooh, ¿a donde se fue el piso gelatinoso?"

Blaine deslizó su brazo abajo de las rodillas de Kurt para cargarlo. "El piso gelatinoso ya se fue," dijo. "Vamos, hay que llevarte al carro. Dios, ¿por qué tus piernas son tan largas?"

Kurt estiró su pierna y la miró. "No lo se," dijo seriamente.

Blaine resopló mientras se acomodaba a su novio en sus brazos. "Cargarte en este momento es como cargar una gelatina muy pesado", le informó.

Kurt acarició su cuello. "No soy una gelatina,"se rió. "Gelatina, gelatina, Quiero gelatina. ¿Me puedes dar gelatina? ¿De la verde? La verde se parece a Flubber. Ooh, ¿podemos ver Flubber? ¿Podemos?"

Blaine resistió el impulso de reírse de su novio chiflado mientras empujaba la puerta de la oficina abierta con su espalda. "Podemos hacer lo que quieras cuando que este gas de la risa desaparezca", prometió.

Kurt mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja de Blaine. "Eres increíble", suspiró.

Blaine sonrió. "Tu también," dijo. "Incluso cuando te da el simple."

Kurt soltó una carcajada. "Una vez me dio el simple!" se rió. "Puck...me dio...pastelillos. Estaban asombrosos."

"No se si tomar eso bien o tomarlo mal," Blaine dijo. "Tendré que preguntarle a Puck sobre eso."

Kurt colgaba su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine. "Eres muy fuerte ", dijo con admiración. "Eres como una...bestia ...".

"Rawr," dijo Blaine, hurgando en el asiento del acompañante de su jeep. "Okey, métete al carro. No, bebé, camino equivocado. Solo... solo, no, solo pon tu trasero en el asiento y... Kurt, no, no, no le piques a ese botón, solo pon tu trasero abajo y déjame ponerte el cinturón."

Kurt le sonrió dulcemente. "Este gas para reír hace que me duela mi barriguita," dijo.

"No vomites en mi-" Blaine suspiró. "Oh, ya que. Que suerte tienes de ser adorable."

* * *

**Ese Kurt... es tan tierno, En este preciso momento estoy viendo Glee *-* Todo el fin de semana fue de maratón de Glee, ahorita está el de Goodbye.  
Y...Qué les pareció el capítulo? Comenten! También pueden seguir la historia para que cuando suba un capítulo nuevo les llegue a su correo. :D  
Gracias por seguir comentando... me hacen muy feliz!  
**


	24. Blaine vs Avispas

**Hola! esta es una historia que originalmente fue escrita por Keitorin Asthore en ingles.  
Ni Glee ni la historia me pertenecen... Le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y a Keitorin Asthore.**

* * *

"Blaine? Blaine? Tierra llamando a Blaine."

"Sr. Anderson."

"Buenos días solesito, la tierra te dice hola."

Blaine luchó por abrir los ojos. "¿Qué quieren?" dijo con voz ronca.

Tres figuras borrosas con uniforme de Dalton se inclinaron sobre él. "Hm, creo que hiciste una buena decisión, Wes", dijo David.

"¿De qué estás hablando? Yo siempre tomo decisiones buenas," Wes replicó.

Blaine sollozó en voz alta. "¿Por qué estoy en mi habitación?" murmuró. "¿Dónde están mis pantalones ...?"

"Uh ... en tu cuerpo", dijo Wes. David soltó una risita.

Dylan se agachó a su lado. "Hey amigo," dijo. "¿Te acuerdas que te desmayaste en el ensayo?" Blaine arrugó la nariz intentando recordar. "¿No?.Okey. Te picó una avispa y te desmayaste durante el ensayo. ¿Sabías que eres alérgico?"

"No," Blaine dijo frunciendo el ceño. "No... no me acuerdo de eso."

"Bueno, cuento largo, vas a estar bien, pero va a ser miserable por un tiempo", dijo David. "Nada de ensayos. O actuación en el parque mañana."

Blaine luchaba por incorporarse. "Pero ... mi solo ..." él gimió, tratando de ignorar la forma en que la habitación giraba a su alrededor.

"Se lo daremos a Nick hasta que estés mejor," Dylan le dijo cuidadosamente.

"No Jeff," Wes dijo. "Nunca Jeff."

David puso los ojos en Blaine y obligó a acostarse de nuevo. "Vamos a tomarlo con calma por un rato", dijo. "Y sabíamos que ibas a luchar contra esto, así que nos trajeron refuerzos." La puerta se abrió y David levantó la vista. "Ah. Hablando del diablo."

Kurt entró en la habitación sonriendo a Blaine, y todo lo que Blaine quería hacer era acurrucarse en el regazo de Kurt y esconderse hasta que la habitación dejara de dar vueltas. "Hola cariño," Kurt dijo sentándose a un lado de el y presionando su mano fría contra la caliente frente de Blaine. "Que bueno que ya despertaste. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

Blaine gimió y se agarró la rodilla de Kurt. "Así de mal?" Kurt susurró, acariciándole los rizos con sus dedos a Blaine. "Está bien. Ya sé lo que hacer".

"Te dejaremos en las manos capaces de tu novio," Wes dijo.

Dylan le dio una palmada a Blaine en el hombro. "Que te recuperes amigo," dijo.

"Llamanos si nos necesitas," David dijo antes de dirigir a los otros dos chicos afuera y cerrar la puerta.

Kurt se agachó a besar la frente de Kurt. "Creo que nos diste un buen susto a los Warblers," dijo. "Nick, Jeff y Trent me llamaron en el momento en el que sucedió para que viniera."

"No me acuerdo de nada," Blaine murmuró, frotando su mejilla contra el muslo de Kurt. "Tengo mucho sueño."

"Una dosis de Benadryl te va a hacer sentir mejor," Kurt dijo. Siguió acariciando el pelo de Blaine. "Ya estás acurrucado en tu cama muy cómodo. ¿Tienes sed? Voy a ir a conseguirte un poco de Gatorade. Y también más Bendaryl por si se acaba."

"Mi pecho me duele," Blaine reclamó.

"Eso es lo que pasa cuando eres alérgico a las avispas y te pica una," Kurt dijo gentilmente. "Ya le llamé a tu mamá, te llevará al doctor mañana para que te hagan estudios."

Blaine se arrastró más cerca de Kurt y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. "Quiero tomar una siesta," Murmuró.

"Podemos tomar una siesta," Kurt sonrió. Se agachó para quitarse los zapatos. "Hazme un campito."

Blaine obedeció dormilonamente en el momento en el que Kurt le quitó los zapatos y su camisa de botones. "Kurt," dijo.

" ?" Kurt dijo mientras tiraba hacia abajo el borde de su camiseta y se metía en la cama junto a Blaine.

"No tienes permitido dejarme."

"Okey," Kurt dijo acurrucándose más cerca y besándolo ligeramente, "Puedo manejar eso."

* * *

**Blaine es completamente adorable. Fin xdd Como lo adoro...  
****Qué les pareció el capítulo? Comenten :D it makes me happy!  
**


	25. Burt y Mollie

******************Hola Gleeks aquí otra historia más...********Esta es una historia que originalmente fue escrita por Keitorin Asthore en ingles.  
Ni Glee ni las historias me pertenecen... Le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y a Keitorin Asthore.**

* * *

"No," Mollie dijo rotundamente.

Burt parpadeó. "¿No que?" preguntó.

Ella lo miró de arriba abajo, con las manos en las caderas, arrugando la crinolina de su vestido rosa pálido baile de graduación. "Te ves terrible", dijo. "Azul Marino? Es repugnante".

"Me dijeron que se veía bien," se opuso.

Mollie rodó los ojos. "La gente solo quiere el dinero", le informó mientras lo agarraba la mano. "A veces me pregunto que veo en ti, Burt Hummel, porque ciertamente no es tu sentido de la moda. Ahora vamos o nos perderemos todo el baile.

Él se limitó a sonreír mientras lo arrastraban hacia el-gimnasio adornada de papel crepé. Ella era realmente linda.

* * *

**Aquí un capítulo de los papás de Kurt (Mollie y Burt) Awwww! espero que les haya gustado.**


	26. Día del Padre!

******************Hola Gleeks aquí otra historia más...********Esta es una historia que originalmente fue escrita por Keitorin Asthore en ingles.  
Ni Glee ni las historias me pertenecen... Le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y a Keitorin Asthore.**

* * *

Burt Hummel se despertó desanimado en el Día del Padre.

No lo admitiría pero estaba un poco malhumorado. Durante los últimos diecinueve años había pasado el Día del Padre en un delirio de actividades. El Día del Padre era la gran cosa para Kurt, iba a lujosas cenas con regalos incluidos, iba a juegos de baseball o a shows de exposiciones de carros. Burt siempre supo que Kurt lo quería, pero El Día del Padre siempre le recordaba lo cercanos que eran y lo mucho que el quería a su hijo.

Los últimos años habían sido un poco mejor, Finn uniéndose a los planes de Kurt y los dos haciendo un equipo. Burt siempre había querido muchos hijos y tener otro hijo había sido una de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado.

Pero ahora esos hijos estaban fuera de casa. Kurt era un consejero juvenil en el campamento de artes escénicas que había ido en la secundaria, y Finn se había ido todo el verano a entrenar a la categoría peewee de fútbol. Además, Carole había tenido que salir de la ciudad para visitar a una tía enferma el día anterior, por lo que sólo iba a ser él y Emily durante el día.

El adoraba a su hija bebé y no podía imaginar una vida sin ella, pero iba a ser un día muy aburrido solo el y su pequeña y también muchos episodios de Ni-Hao, Kai-lan.

Escuchó a Emily parlotear por el pasillo y el suspiró. Kurt solía despertarse cantando y ahora Emily se despertaba parloteando. Suspiró y se levantó de su cama. "Días Emmy," dijo caminando hacia la cuna. "Dormiste bien beba?"

La bebé de casi dos años rompió en una sonrisa grande en el momento en el que vio a su papá. "Papi, Papi, Papi," dijo levantando su pequeña mano. "Días papi, días!"

"Si, buenos días pequeña," Burt sonrió,alborotando los rizos cafés de la bebé. Emily agarró una gorra de béisbol con su mano regordeta y pequeña. "¿De dónde sacaste eso, Emily?"

"Kurty!" exclamó. "Finny!"

"No pequeña, tus hermanod mayores no están aquí,"Burt dijo, tomando la gorra de béisbol fuera de su mano.

"Si, si estamos!"

La puerta del closet de Emily se abrió y dos chicos casi hombres salieron de ahí. "Oh mi dios," pensé que nos íbamos a morir ahí adentro!" Kurt jadeó.

"Oh, vamos, fue asombroso!" Finn dijo. "Mira que sorprendido está papá!"

"Dios, ¿Acaso están tratando darme un ataque al corazón ?" Burt farfulló. "¿Qué diablos están haciendo en el closet de Emily?"

"Que diablos!" Emily repitió animadamente.

"Mierda," Burt murmuró.

Kurt se arregló la camisa, sonriendo con orgullo. "Finn y yo lo planeamos," dijo. "Tienes todo el día para ti solo."

"Solo te queríamos sorprender," Finn dijo.

"Emily ayudó," Kurt agregó.

Burt miró la gorra de béisbol en las manos. PAPÁ NÚMERO UNO proclamaba en brillantes letras rojas.

"Feliz Día del Padre papá," Finn dijo.

Burt encuestó a sus dos hijos, todavía en su entusiasmo juvenil, y su pequeña hija, saltando arriba y abajo en su cuna con deleite, y sonrió mientras se ponía la gorra.

* * *

**Emily es el 'oops baby' de Burt y Carole. Creyeron que ya no podían tener hijos así que no se protegieron y PUM salió Emily!  
****Gracias por sus comentarios, se los agradezco mucho :D!**


	27. Elefante

**Hola Gleeks ********esta es una historia que originalmente fue escrita por Keitorin Asthore en ingles.  
Ni Glee ni las historias me pertenecen... Le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y a Keitorin Asthore.**

* * *

Había sido un día duro.

Blaine caminaba por las escaleras porque, por supuesto, en un día como el de hoy, el ascensor estaría roto y tendría que caminar todo el camino hasta su apartamento. Sus zapatos aplastado ruidosamente con cada paso, exprimiendo el agua en un reguero de charcos regateó. El cielo estaba claro y azul y hermoso cuando salió esa mañana, ¿por qué tiene que empezar a llover cuando estaba caminando por las cuatro cuadras de la parada del metro a su edificio?

Rodeó la escalera y suspiró. Un piso más para llegar. Un piso más, y entonces él podría salir de su ropa mojada y esperar a Kurt para llegar a casa, mientras trataba de olvidar la estupidez de los estudiantes de primer año que se suponía iba a enseñar. Él sollozó en voz alta, y luego rodó los ojos. "Por supuesto que estoy recibiendo un resfriado", suspiró, sintiendo que cosquillas horrible en la parte posterior de la garganta.

Llegó a la puerta de su apartamento y hurgó con su llave hasta que se metió en la cerradura y la giró con un clic oxidado. Con un profundo suspiro que casi se convirtió en una tos tropezó en el interior, con poco entusiasmo secándose los zapatos mojados sobre la alfombra de bienvenida.

Hizo una pausa y miró hacia arriba lentamente. El apartamento estaba acogedor y cálido y olía como algún tipo de cena increíble lo estaba esperando. La música jugó en silencio, y cuando dobló la esquina hacia la cocina se encontró con la mesa puesta. No fue una sorpresa para volver a casa a una mesa de lujo, pero era bastante raro encontrar a un animal de peluche como una pieza central.

"Qué con el elefante?" murmuró dejando su maletín en el suelo.

Kurt sacó la cabeza de la despensa. "Oh, estás en casa!" dijo. "Por fin".

Blaine frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué estás en casa?" dijo.

"Esa es una de las ventajas de ser el encargado; establecí mi propio horario", dijo Kurt, inclinándose para besar a Blaine. "Y, además, tengo una buena noticia y quería darte una sorpresa." Hizo una pausa. "Estás empapado."

"Está lloviendo," Blaine enfurruñó.

Kurt inclinó la cabeza y sonrió con simpatía. "Bueno, ve a cambiarte y después puedes cenar", dijo quitando los rizos empapados de la frente de Blaine.

"No, no, he estado mojado todo el día, puedo soportarlo un poquito más," Blaine dijo. "¿Cuáles son las buenas noticias?"

Kurt sonrió, saltando sobre sus pies, y tomó por las manos a Blaine. "¿Estás listo?," se preguntó.

"Si que lo estoy," Blaine dijo.

Kurt entrelazó sus dedos en los de Blaine. "Dejé de nuestra solicitud en la agencia de adopción hoy", dijo.

Se sintió cómo un peso se le quitaba de sus hombros. "En verdad?" dijo.

"Si, y Jody dijo que nuestro papeleo es perfecto," Kurt dijo. "Dijo que lo más probable es que nos aprueben, sin problemas."

"Kurt, eso es asombroso," Blaine dijo. "Eso es..." Se detuvo sonriendo mucho que casi no podía hablar. "Eso es asombroso."

Se acercó para abrazar a Kurt solo para que de respuesta se alejara de el. "Estás mojado, muy mojado." Kurt dijo y palmeó los hombros de Kurt ligeramente. "Ve a cambiarte y ya después te podré abrazar."

"Creo que eso es justo," Blaine dijo besándolo en la mejilla. "Ahora regreso."

Colgó su ropa mojada en la barandilla de la ducha en el baño y se cambió a unos pants y una camisa desgastada de la secundaria y unas calcetas gruesas, luego fue de regreso a la cocina agitando tristemente a sus aún húmedos rizos. Hizo una pausa. "¿A dónde has ido?"

"En la sala de estar cariño."

Blaine vagó hacia la sala de estar para encontrar que Kurt había movido los adornos de la mesa para remplazarlo con el elefante de peluche. "Oh, eres un santo," Blaine gimió sumiéndose en el sillón.

Kurt se puso a un lado de el. "Parece que has tenido un día duro," dijo. "Creo que estarías más cómodo así."

"Eres increíble," Blaine dijo dándole un beso a Kurt.

"Gracias, me esforcé," Kurt dijo. "Ahora come, no sabe bien cuando está frío."

Platicaron gustosamente durante los comerciales, Kurt consiguiendo mantener sus pensamientos en los eventos deportivos para sus adentros. Finalmente Blaine puso su taza vacía a un lado y se estiró a lo largo del sofá, con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas de Kurt. Kurt jugueteó distraídamente con sus rizos salvajes, con los ojos cerrándose lentamente mientras el juego avanzaba.

El juego cambió a un comercial y los ojos de Blaine se centraron en el elefante en la mesa de café. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda "Así que ... el elefante", aventuró.

Kurt abrió los ojos. "Pensé que estaría lindo, pero el género neutral", dijo. "Ya que no se especificó si queríamos un niño o una niña. Pensé ... que tal vez podríamos empezar a pensar en el cuarto de niños".

Blaine sonrió, imaginando el cuarto de visitas decorado en tonos suaves y con adornos lindos del elefante. "Me gusta que estás pensando en el cuarto de niños antes de todo lo demás", dijo.

"Nunca dije que no estaba pensando en otras cosas," Kurt dijo con sus dedos firmes que se enredaban en su pelo. "El cuarto es de las cosas más fáciles."

"Y, ¿Qué con los nombres?" Blaine preguntó. "¿Debemos de empezar a pensar en nombres?"

"Bueno, si es un niño no tan pequeño ya debería tener un nombre," Kurt dijo.

Blaine rodó sobre su estomago para poder mirar a Kurt. "Pero, especificamos que preferíamos un bebé," agregó. "Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos si nos dan un bebé sin un nombre? O algo muy sencillo como... Ann, o John, o Bob."

Kurt arrugó la nariz. "Dios Blaine, no hables así," dijo y suspiró. "Claro que he pensado en nombres."

"Sabes, Alexandria es un bonito nombre para una niña," Blaine dijo.

Kurt levantó una ceja. "Alexandria Anderson-Hummel? No lo podrá pronunciar hasta que tenga diez," dijo. Sonrió y su expresión comenzó a suavizarse. "Siempre quise llamar a mi hija después de mi madre."

Blaine se sentó. "Eso sería bonito," dijo. "Mollie Anderson-Hummel. Es adorable."

"Pero también hay probabilidades de que sea niño," Kurt dijo. Y va a llegar a ser el machista, más viril, chico más recto nunca. Y vamos a tener que encontrar la manera de hablar con él acerca de las niñas. Y probablemente querrá ser un jugador de fútbol ".

Blaine se rió y jaló a Kurt en sus brazos. "No te preocupes por eso," dijo besando a Kurt en la parte superior de su cabeza. "Hay que pensar en lo que tenemos ahora. De que ya mandamos la solicitud y esperaremos la respuesta."

Kurt suspiró en el momento en el que Blaine comenzó a masajear su espalda con su mano. "Esto es tan complicado," dijo y empujó ligeramente a Blaine. "Si tan solo fueras mujer. Una noche con sexo sin protección y bam."

Blaine se rió agachándose para besar el cuello de Kurt. "Por lo menos tenemos la parte del sexo," dijo. Sonrió en el borde de los hombros de Kurt. "Y hablando de eso..."

Movió los labios ligeramente contra la piel suave de Kurt, lo besó hasta que él se estremeció. "Así que...estás de buenas?" dijo.

"Adivina," Blaine murmuró antes de tirar el dobladillo del suéter de Kurt hasta que se inclinó hacia delante lo suficiente como para quitárselo, desordenando su cabello en un lío. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kurt, inclinándose hacia adelante en sus rodillas mientras lo besaba en la nuca y el hombro. Kurt suspiró, largo y lento, el arco de su espalda.

Blaine deslizó su mano alrededor de la cadera de Kurt y apretó suavemente, haciendo que a Kurt se le fuera el aliento. "Mm, ¿Te gusta eso?" Blaine se burló mientras su mano iba bajando.

"Blaine, no es justo, no es..." Kurt gimió. "Okey. Cama. Ahora. Cama ahora por favor."

Blaine succionó ligeramente el cuello de Kurt. "¿Qué no lo quieres hacer aquí?" bromeó.

Kurt giró sobre su brazo, enredando su mano libre en la camisa de Blaine. "Las cosas que tengo en mente requieren más espacio que solo el sillón," dijo sin aliento.

Blaine lo miró por un minuto, después se puso de pié arrastrando a Kurt con el. "Entonces, vamos a la cama!" dijo uniendo los dedos con los de Kurt.

* * *

**Mucho amor entre estos tortolos! Los amo!  
****Y... Qué les pareció? Les gustó? no les gustó? Dejen sus comentarios  
****Es muy probable que el Jueves y el Viernes no suba capítulos, tengo unos compromisos. :D  
****Y díganme...Quien de los lectores de este fic es Twilighter? Yo particularmente amo Crepúsculo, ya leí todos los libros y mañana voy a ir a ver la de Amanecer II a las 00.00 horas xDDD... Lo se! Estoy bien locota!  
En fin, gracias por los comentarios y favoritos...**

**Amyxs41: buscaré un capítulo de esa escritora en el que se peleen y lo subiré :)... Gracias por tu sugerencia**


	28. Finn Interrumpiendo

**Hola! esta es una historia que originalmente fue escrita por Keitorin Asthore en ingles.  
Ni Glee ni la historia me pertenecen... Le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y a Keitorin Asthore.**

* * *

Regresaron de la escuela con todas las intenciones de poder tener una loca sesión de besos mientras que la casa estaba vacía.

Pero entonces Blaine se quedó dormido en el coche, y para cuando llegaron a casa, Kurt no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, tampoco. Entonces ellos tropezaron en el interior y se desplomaron en el sofá, lanzando sus zapatos y haciendo poco caso de sus sacos, acurrucándose juntos, compartiendo muy pocas palabras hasta que los dos estaban profundamente dormidos en el sofá, con las piernas de Blaine enrolladas en Kurt y Kurt roncando levemente en el cuello de Blaine.

Kurt despertó primero, a una hora y media más tarde, con ese sentimiento cálido y pesado que siempre parecía seguir una larga siesta inesperada. Blaine todavía dormía profundamente, con la boca abierta un poco y los brazos curvados alrededor de la cintura y los hombros de Kurt, presionándolo más cerca.

Kurt situado entre la curva del lado de Blaine y el respaldo del sofá, le acarició el cabello sedoso suave en la nuca de su cuello. Blaine no se despertó y empezó a besarlo, dejando caer pequeños picotazos en el cuello y las mejillas. Blaine suspiró en sueños, y Kurt enterró su cara en el hueco de su cuello, respirando su olor cálido reconfortante mientras lo besaba.

Y luego sintió una presencia arriba de el- una alta y extraña presencia. "Finn," dijo con voz quejumbrosa. "¿Qué estas haciendo?"

"Nada," Finn dijo colgando su abrigo en su gancho habitual. "Viéndolos acurrucarse."

"Eso es horripilante," Kurt se quejó. Se hubiera movido pero estaba tan cómodo y calientito y los brazos de Blaine estaban rodeándolo. "Estás arruinando el momento. Vete."

"Parece un perrito abrazando un animal de peluche," Finn se rió.

Kurt frunció el ceño en su dirección general. "Vas a despertarlo", se quejó.

Finn sonrió, pero se inclinó para palmear la espalda de Kurt afectuosamente antes de deambular fuera de la sala de estar. Kurt suspiró y se acurrucó más cerca de Blaine.

"¿Ya se fue?" Blaine murmuró dormilonamente con sus ojos todavía cerrados.

"Uh-huh," Kurt dijo regresando a besar su cuello. "Perdón. No te quería despertar."

Blaine sonrió y sus ojos se abrieron. "Si ya se fue, entonces puedo hacer esto," murmuró y volteó su cabeza hasta que sus labios tocaron los de Kurt.

Kurt suspiró hundiéndose en el brazo de Blaine y lo besó lentamente y dormilonamente. Era más fácil enfocarse en cosas pequeñas cuando se besaban así; la manera en la que olía a jabón de ropa y a loción y café y canela, el prensado suave de sus labios contra los suyos, el embrague caliente de las manos en la espalda, la luz de la captura de sus dientes contra su labio inferior.

Kurt se estremeció un poco de felicidad al mismo tiempo que Blaine le daba un beso profundo, todavía perdido en una bruma de sueño. Él curvó los dedos de los pies en un temblor feliz cuando la presión de las manos de Blaine iba bajando, no podía dejar de gemir cuando los dedos de Blaine rozaron la suave piel escondida bajo la cintura de sus pantalones.

"Entonces, ¿quieren ver una película o algo así?" Finn investigó.

Kurt se separó de Blaine tan rápido que casi se cae del sillón. "Finn!" chilló.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué hice?"

* * *

**Perdoooonnn por haberme tardado tanto en subir capítulos, ahorita estoy llena de proyectos y me estoy volviendo loca de tantas cosas que tengo que hacer!  
****Les gustó? No les gustó? Lo odiaron? Quieren más? Comenten :D!  
****Hola! esta es una historia que originalmente fue escrita por Keitorin Asthore en ingles.  
Ni Glee ni la historia me pertenecen... Le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y a Keitorin Asthore.**  
**Gracias por seguir leyendo!  
****  
Amyxs41 encontré una que tienen una pelea pequeña no es tanto drama pero está tierna :3... después la subo! :D**


	29. Pan Tostado

**Hola! esta es una historia que originalmente fue escrita por Keitorin Asthore en ingles.  
Ni Glee ni la historia me pertenecen... Le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y a Keitorin Asthore.**

* * *

"Papá. Aquí." Kurt levantó dos rebanadas de pan, una colgando de cada mano. "Tomas el pan y lo pones en la tostadora. Eso es todo."

Burt tomó el pan y lo dejó caer con cautela en las ranuras. "Así que eso es todo?" dijo.

Kurt hizo un gesto con los ojos. "No," dijo. "Tienes que deslizar la palanca hacia abajo."

"No me dijiste esa parte," Burt reclamó. Deslizó la palanca hacia abajo hasta que hizo un clic, luego frunció el ceño. "¿No se tendría que...calentar o algo así?"

Kurt comprobó la tostadora y resopló con fuerza. "¡Padre!" regañó. "Los dispositivos eléctricos funcionan mejor cuando están conectados"

"Bueno, no me dijiste esa parte!" Burt protestó.

Kurt levantó las manos en el aire. "Honestamente, papá, es un milagro que no murieras de hambre después de la muerte de mamá!" , exclamó. "Te voy a dejar a cargo del pan. Seguramente puedes encontrar la manera de obtener el pan tostado y ponerlo en un plato después de que salga."

Kurt se arrepintió de sus palabras diez minutos después cuando la alarma contra incendios se apagó.

* * *

**Pobre Burt, ni un pan tostado sabe cocinar. Me acuerdo de un episodio de Glee que Kurt estaba cocinando algo para Burt, me imagino la escena algo así.  
****Espero que haya sido de su agrado, gracias por los favoritos, comentarios, seguidores, me inspiran :D**


	30. Finn Aprende a Andar en Bicicleta

**Hola! esta es una historia que originalmente fue escrita por Keitorin Asthore en ingles.  
Ni Glee ni la historia me pertenecen... Le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y a Keitorin Asthore.**

* * *

Kurt dejó caer su tenedor. "¿No puedes qué?" farfulló.

Los hombros de Finn se desplomaron y dejó caer la cabeza. "No puedo andar en bicicleta," murmuró.

"Finn, hasta yo aprendí a andar en bicicleta, y sabes lo que siento acerca de los deportes que involucran cosas en la cabeza," Kurt dijo. "¿Por qué no sabes andar?"

"Bueno, tuve un triciclo y también una bici con rueditas de entrenamiento." Finn informó. Se dejó caer cada vez más, pareciendo un perrito Gran Danés. "Pero a mi mamá no le daba tiempo de enseñarme como andar en una bicicleta de dos llantas, para el momento en el que ya tenía tiempo ya no cabía en mi bicicleta y no teníamos...no teníamos dinero como para comprar una nueva."

Kurt se sentó. "Oh," dijo. Se aclaró la garganta. "Bueno, si no sabes andar en bici, entonces ¿Por qué votaste por la recaudación de fondos en el maratón de bicicletas para los vestuarios nuevos?"

Finn suspiró pesadamente. "Debido a que todos los demás estaban votando por él, y ya sabes cómo soy con la presión de grupo", dijo. "Además, me dijo Puck cuando yo tenía nueve años que yo podría montar en bicicleta para que dejara de burlarse de mí." Frunció el ceño ante su bandeja. "Pensé que podría fingir una enfermedad el día del maratón."

Blaine hizo girar el espagueti en su tenedor con una expresión pensativa en el rostro. "¿Qué tal si te enseño cono andar en bicicleta?" propuso. "Kurt y yo sabemos como."

Finn se animó. "¿Enserio?" dijo. "Eso sería asombroso. ¿Podemos iniciar hoy?"

"Pero Blaine y yo ibamos a ir a-" Kurt de repente se detuvo a mitad de la frase "Supongo que podemos iniciar hoy," Finalizó mirando a su novio.

"Podemos ir al parque cerca de tu casa después de la escuela," Blaine dijo. Se metió a la boca un poco de espagueti e inmediatamente lo echó en su servilleta. "Oh dios, ¿hasta el espagueti tienen que arruinar? La cafetería de McKinley es una porquería."

"No está tan mal," Finn se encogió de hombros metiéndose la comida en su boca ahora que el apetito había regresado.

"Extraño la comida de Dalton,"Blaine dijo tristemente.

Kurt le dio una palmada en el brazo. "Yo también amor," dijo. "Pero tenemos que comer. Tenemos que ganar energía para poder enseñar al gigante a andar en bicicleta."

Y estaba en lo correcto.

Para las cuatro de la tarde, los tres fueron con sus bicicletas a la entrada del recorrido de bicicletas en el parque- Finn en la bicicleta de montaña de Burt de sus días de universidad, Kurt en su bicicleta color rosa estilo Schwinn y Blaine en la antigua bicicleta verde-azulado estilo Schwinn de Kurt.

"¿Por qué estoy en tu bici vieja?" Blaine se quejó.

"Porque mis piernas son muy largas para que se acomoden cómodamente en mi bici vieja," Kurt dijo. "Tus piernas son más pequeñas."

Blaine frunció el ceño mirando la canasta de flores con brillantina y ruedas de arco iris. "Sin ofender amor, pero es la bicicleta más gay que haya visto," dijo.

"Esa bici fue mi regalo de mi cumpleaños numero ocho!" Kurt dijo. "Pensaba que era asombrosa!"

"Cuando tenías ocho," Blaine contrarrestó.

"Um, chicos?" Finn aventuró. "¿Podemos dejar de discutir sobre lo gay de las bicicletas y...ya saben, enseñarme a andar en una?"

"Okey, okey, bueno," Kurt suspiró. Miró a su hermano mayor de arriba a abajo. "¿Tienes la protección suficiente Creo que todavía podemos amarrar una almohada en tu trasero."

Finn frunció el ceño por detrás de su casco de fútbol americano. Él tenía la mitad de su equipo de fútbol puesto, así como un par de guantes que Burt generalmente mantenía en el garaje para trabajos eléctricos. "Solo cierren la boca y enséñenme como andar en esta cosa sin morirme," dijo.

Blaine se acercó y puso la velocidad de la bicicleta de Finn a la de nivel más bajo. "Okey, solo recuerda que los frenos están en tus manijas," dijo. "Si sientes que vas muy rápido, solo apriétalos ligeramente. No los aprietes súper duro a la vez. Te detendrás muy rápido y saldrás volando."

"Espera, ¿puede pasar eso?" Finn tartamudeó.

Kurt se deslizó sobre sus Ray-Ban. "Está bien, para el paso número uno, levanta el pie de apoyo," dijo demostrándole. Finn lo pateó extrañamente hasta que se levantó. "Ahora monta la bici." Blaine sonrió. "Blaine! Compórtate de acuerdo a tu edad!"

"Emm, lo siento, es un poco difícil ser maduro cuando estoy manejando tu primera bici de niño grande," Blaine dijo secamente. "Me siento como un niño de seis años de gran tamaño."

Kurt bufó. "Finn, solo...solo sube a la bici," dijo. Se balanceó y con un ágil movimiento se subió a su bici."¿Ves?, es fácil."

Finn medio saltó sobre el asiento. "¿Me va a doler el trasero?" preguntó con cautela.

"Probablemente," Blaine dijo, desplazándose en su asiento.

"Chicos, no se distraigan," Kurt dijo chasqueando sus dedos. "Ahora, Finn solo presiona hacia abajo e pedal que está arriba y comenzaras a avanzar. Solo-"

Finn levantó el pie del suelo y de inmediato cayó. Blaine suspiró, inclinándose hacia adelante sobre el manubrio. "Esto va a tardar una eternidad, ¿verdad?" dijo.

"Es lo más probable," Kurt dijo examinando a su hermano tirado por debajo de la bicicleta de montaña color negro y plateado. "Finn. Estás bien. Levántate."

"Oh, dios, creo que me rompí algo..."

"Todavía ni te estabas moviendo!"

Tomó toda la tarde, varios descansos para tomar agua, un descanso para un bocadillo, más de unas cuantas paradas por curitas y pomada para golpes, y muchas caídas que de tantas se perdió la cuenta, pero para el momento en el que el sol estaba haciendo el cielo rosa, Finn ya estaba andando por el camino de bicis. "Vean! Lo estoy haciendo" Exclamó. "Puedo andar en bicicleta!"

"Ya sabes como andar, solo te tenemos que enseñar a manejarla bien antes del maratón de bicicletas," Kurt dijo., una mano descansando en su rodilla en el momento en el que mantenía el ritmo lento de Finn. "Y le tenemos que decir a papá que le eche un ojo a esa bicicleta. Es más vieja que nosotros, y ya le has de haber roto algo de tantas veces que te caíste."

"Caerme no dolió tanto, excepto por la vez que perdí el control y caí en un arbusto de espinas!" Finn dijo felizmente. Su cara, brazos y piernas estaban llenas de cortadas y rasguños, pero su sonrisa era tan grande que parecía que su cara estaba apunto de partirse en dos. "Ooh, mira, el camino es más liso por aquí. Voy a intentar ir más rápido."

"Anda hijo mío," Kurt dijo gesticulando grandiosamente. Finn pedaleó un poco más rápido, sus llantas moviéndose de un lado a otro mientras que tomaba ritmo.

Blaine rodó hasta estar a un lado de Kurt. Sus piernas estaban un poco apretadas en la pequeña bicicleta. "La próxima vez que saquemos a Finn a andar en bici, me voy a traer mi propia bicicleta de mi casa," anunció.

"Esa bicicleta es asombrosa," Kurt dijo. "No se de lo que estás hablando."

"Me siento como una niña de seis años," Blaine sonrió. "Oh, mira, hasta tiene una campana!" Dijo animado. "Que precioso."

"Está bien, está bien, es un poco infantil," Kurt dijo. Sonrió. "Hicimos un buen trabajo hoy, verdad?"

"sI," Blaine dijo. "Mantuviste tu humor admirablemente controlado.!

"Gracias," Kurt sonrió. Blaine se paró en los pedales y se acercó lo suficiente a Kurt como para besarlo ligeramente, sus llantas se movieron un poco en el momento en el que sus labios se tocaron.

Un sonido metálico fuerte sonó en el camino. Kurt se encogió. "Ese debió de ser Finn," Blaine dijo tristemente.

Kurt suspiró. "Tenemos que llegar a casa en poco tiempo, antes tengo que explicarle a Carole por qué tuvimos que llevar a Finn a la sala de emergencias." dijo.

* * *

**AL FINNN TERMINÉ ESTÉ CAP. Me tomó años :P  
****Les gustó, no les gustó, lo odiaron, se les hizo tierno... COMENTEN c:  
****Gracias por sus comentarios y visitas, favoritos, etc. :D**

**Amyxs41 ya tengo el capítulo, va a ser el próximo que suba, solo que está muy largo, aproximadamente 1,500 palabras (Más que este, este tiene 1,320 palabras) no te esperes una gran pelea, es solo una simple discusión entre pequeño Blaine y pequeño Kurt... :3**


	31. Cortaditas y Besitos

**Hola Gleeks! esta es una historia que originalmente fue escrita por Keitorin Asthore en ingles.  
Ni Glee ni la historia me pertenecen... Le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y a Keitorin Asthore.**

* * *

Blaine metió su labio inferior en una mueca feroz. "No me gusta esto," anunció.

"¿Por qué no?" Kurt preguntó meciéndose felizmente en su columpio.

Blaine cavó la punta de su tenis de color verde brillante en la tierra. "No me gusta cuando mi papi me trae el parque," dijo. "No es tan divertido como cuando mi mamá me trae."

"Pero los papás son divertidos," Kurt dijo perplejo. "Mi papá me trajo al parque hoy porque mi mami no se sentía muy bien, así que me trajo a jugar y después vamos a ir por helado y después vamos a llevarle la cena a la casa a mi mamá." Kurt empujó sus piernas un poco más fuerte y se balanceó más fuerte, después saludó hacia las mesitas del parque con entusiasmo. "Papi, hola!, Papi, hola!"

El hombre con cachucha de baseball en la mesa le saludó y sonrió al pequeño.

"Si, pero tu papá juega contigo y cosas así," Blaine refunfuño. "Mi papá es..." Su voz se fue apagando. Su papá estaba cerca de los carros estacionados hablando por teléfono. Estaba vestido casual en una camisa polo y pantalones kaki , pero aún se veía fuera de lugar en el parque, como si solo perteneciera a una oficina y a un saco. "Mi papá no es divertido." Pateó la tierra. "Desearía que mi mami no hubiera ido a ver a mi abue."

**(Aquí inicia la_ 'mini pelea'_ está cortita pero tierna, aparte a quién le gusta verlos pelear :P)**

"Bueno, me tienes a mi para jugar," Kurt propuso. Su sonrisa brilló. "¿Quieres jugar-"

"No," Blaine enfurruñó cruzando sus brazos sobre su pequeño pecho. "Mi papá me prometió que iba a jugar conmigo. Voy a esperar hasta que termine de hablar por teléfono."

Kurt puso mala cara. "Pero yo quería jugar contigo," el se opuso.

"Nop!" Blaine dijo. Se colgó en el pasamanos y se pasó a la parte de arriba. "Voy a esperar."

Kurt le sacó la lengua. "Estoy enojado contigo," anunció. Él patinó hasta detenerse y saltó al columpio, atascando sus manos en sus caderas. "Si no vas a jugar conmigo, me voy a ir a jugar a la caja de arena."

"Bien," Blaine replicó.

Kurt esperó un momento, esperando a que Blaine cambiara de opinión, pero a final solo se paró y corrió hacia la caja de arena. Blaine se subió al columpio y se balanceó muy rápido con el ceño fruncido viendo en dirección a su padre.

"Papá," gimió. "Papaaaaaaá" Se balanceó más fuerte. "Papi!"

Se balanceó tan fuerte que perdió el equilibrio y se cayó del columpio, cayendo al piso y arrastrándose en el cemento duro. Por un terrible segundo solo parpadeó en confusión y después estalló en llanto.

"Blaine? Blaine!" Kurt corrió hacia Blaine. "Blaine! ¿Qué hiciste?" chilló.

"Me caí," Blaine sollozó. "Duele!"

Kurt se arrodilló a un lado de el y examino la raspada en el brazo de Blaine, "Esá bien, está bien," dijo acariciando los rizos de Blaine.

"Mi rodilla me duele mucho!" Blaine gimió acercándola a la cara de Kurt para que la viera. "Estoy sangrando Kurt!"

Kurt hurgó en su bolsillo para sacar un pañuelo y limpió suavemente la rodilla herida de Blaine. "Vas a estar bien, lo prometo," dijo. Blaine limpió su nariz con la parte de atrás de su mano. "Ew! No hagas eso. Aquí tengo otro pañuelo." Lo sacó de su bolsillo y lo puso sobre la nariz de Blaine. "Sopla."

Blaine obedeció. Kurt agarró el pañuelo y lo puso a un lado de donde estaban ellos. "Duele," Blaine suspiró. "Quiero a mi mamá."

"Lo se pero-"

"Quiero a mi mamá!" Blaine lo interrumpió y sus ojos se le pusieron llorosos. Se miró su rodilla raspada. "Quiero a mamá!"

"No, no llores, para!" Kurt dijo. "Yo te curo."

Limpió toda la sangre que pudo, luego se agachó y besó la rodilla de Blaine. Blaine se quedó sobresaltado y dejó de llorar. "¿Por qué me besaste?" preguntó curiosamente.

"Así es como mi mami cura mir rasponsitos," Kurt dijo.

Blaine soltó una risita. "Le dices rasponsitos? dijo.

"Hey!" Kurt protestó. "No es chistoso!" frunció el ceño. "Si te ríes de me, no te daré más besitos."

"Okey, okey, no me voy a reír," Blaine prometió, debidamente castigado. Extendió sus brazos. "Tengo un rasponsito en mi codo."

Kurt se acercó y le dio un beso a la cortada de su codo. "¿Ya está mejor?" preguntó.

"Si, ahora se siente mejor," Blaine dijo.

"Blaine, ¿estás bien hijo?"

Blaine miró hacia arriba y le sonrió a su padre. "Hola papi," dijo. "Estoy bien."

Jack lo levantó del piso mirando los raspones en sus brazos y piernas. "¿Seguro que estás bien?" dijo y lo abrazó estrechamente. "No me asustes así Blainey."

"Está bien papi, Kurt me ayudó," Blaine dijo.

Jack se levantó acomodando a Blaine en su cadera. "Gracias muchachito," dijo alborotando el cabello de Kurt afectuosamente. "Me llevaré a este pequeño a casa, okey? Hablaré con tu papá para ver si puedes venir a jugar mañana."

La cara de Kurt se iluminó. "Okey!" dijo.

Blaine lanzó sus brazos felizmente alrededor del cuello de su papá. "Adios Kurt," dijo despidiéndose de el felizmente mientras que Kurt también se despedía. "Papi, ¿podemos ir por helado? ¿Solo nosotros dos?"

"Déjame curarte primero," Jack dijo acariciándole los chinos a Blaine. "Después vamos por un helado."

Suspirando felizmente, Blaine descansó su mejilla en el hombro de su padre y se dejó ser cargado hasta el carro.

* * *

Kurt escondió su cabeza en el borde del cuello de su papá, su pequeña mano le rodeaba el cuello. "¿Estás bien?" Burt preguntó y acarició la espalda de Kurt. "¿Te sigue doliendo la barriguita?"

"Si," Kurt dijo suavemente y se acurrucó más cerca del cálido pecho de su padre. Las acurrucadas con su papá habían sido escasas desde que su mami falleció unos meses atrás, pero desde que se había puesto enfermo hace unas noches, y tuvo que ir al hospital, su papá no lo quería soltar. Ahora estaba sentado en el regazo de su papá en el sillón, acurrucado en su sabana de bebé.

Burt entrelazó sus dedos en el pelo de Kurt; silenciosamente Kurt metió su pulgar en su boca chupándolo, su dedo índice acomodado a un lado de su nariz. "¿Quieres que te traiga algo?" Burt preguntó. "¿Quieres dormir un rato?"

Kurt asintió con la cabeza. Burt besó la parte superior de la cabeza de Kurt y lo deslizó al sillón, apoyando su cabeza en los cojines del sofá. "Toma una pequeña siesta," dijo poniendo una sabana sobre el. "Me llamas si me necesitas, okey?"

Kurt asintió y se acerco a Burt lo suficiente como para besar la mejilla de su padre. "Te quiero papi," murmuró.

"También te quiero bebé," Burt dijo. "Que duermas bien."

Kurt cerró sus ojos obedientemente en el momento en el que su papá apagaba la tele y cerraba las cortinas. En cuestión de segundos ya estaba dormido, con su pulgar entre sus labios.

Kurt se despertó y se encontró con un par de ojos avellana mirándolo. "Kurt?" Blaine dijo, "Kurt, ¿Estás bien?"

Kurt frotó sus ojos dormilonamente. "Uh-huh," murmuró.

Blaine se acercó a Kurt un poco más. "Mi mamá me trajo para visitarte," dijo. "Y trajo la cena para ti y para tu papi."

"Okey," murmuró deslizando su dedo otra vez en su boca.

Blaine se arrastró a un lado de el en el sofá y alzó la mano para tocar tentativamente el cabello de Kurt. "Estás caliente y sudado," dijo.

"Estoy enfermo," Kurt replicó. Se acurrucó en los cojines y abrazó su sabana de bebé. "Había algo en mi barriguita que me puso muy enfermo, así que lo tuvieron que sacar."

Blaine se mordió el labio. "Kurt, me asusté," susurró. "Tu papi le llamó a mi mamá y dijo que estabas en el hospital y en verdad me asusté. Pensé que te ibas a morir."

Los ojos de Kurt se llenaron de lágrimas así que se puso la sábana sobre la cabeza. El ya no quería pensar en eso, pensar en lo asustado que había estado y lo mucho que quería que su madre regresara y arreglara todo.

"Espera, espera, no, Kurt, perdón," Blaine se disculpó. Jaló la sábana lejos de su cara y le acarició la mejilla calientita de Kurt. "Por favor no llores, lo siento."

"Yo también tenía miedo," Kurt lloriqueó. "Quiero a mi mamá, Blaine. Pero mi papá dice que está en el cielo, y que ya no puede venir a cuidarme, pero... pero Blaine, mi mamá nunca le dijo a mi papá que tienes que dar besitos para que las cosas estén mejor. Así que nunca me voy a mejorar. Pero yo quiero mejorar!"

Blaine frotó su nuca. "¿Qué duele?" preguntó.

"Mi barriguita," Kurt sollozó. "Voy a tener una cicatriz grande y fea, y duele."

Blaine se acercó. "Yo lo arreglo," ofreció. Él tiró del dobladillo de pijama de Kurt y la levantó con cuidado para revelar la línea roja y pequeñas puntadas negras. "Oh. Oh, eso se ve como si doliera."

"Si duele," Kurt dijo mordiendo la yema de su dedo pulgar. "Ya te lo había dicho."

Blaine se agachó y le dió un beso a la barriguita suave de Kurt, justo arriba de la linea de puntadas. "Ahí," dijo satisfecho. "Ahora ya lo he besado y ya va a mejorar." Tiró la camisa de kurt abajo, y se acostó a un lado de el, poniendo la sábana de bebé arriba y entre sus hombros. "¿Ayudó?"

"Uh-huh," Kurt dijo, acurrucándose contra el hombro de Blaine. Blaine suspiró felizmente.  
**  
**

* * *

**Perdón por la tardanza, acabo da pasar la semana de exámenes y no pude escribir nada... Ya casi salgo de vacaciones y así tendré más tiempo de escribir.  
Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios.  
Les mando muchos besos y abrazos, y que sueñen con Klaine patinando en hielo :3  
**


	32. Preparado

**Hola! Feliz Año Nuevo...esta es una historia que originalmente fue escrita por Keitorin Asthore en ingles.  
Ni Glee ni la historia me pertenecen... Le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y a Keitorin Asthore.**

* * *

Blaine miró las cosas que estaban dispersadas sobre su cama.

Su celular completamente cargado.

Un paquete de pañuelos que había tomado del baño de sus padres.

Unas gasas.

Un paquete de hielo, de esos que se enfrían cuando los aplastas.

"Blaine? Cariño, su no te vas ya a la casa de Kurt, vas a llegar tarde al baile."

Se apuró y metió las cosas en el bolsillo de su chamarra y los escondió bien para que Kurt no se diera cuenta cuando estuvieran bailando cerca.

El solo tenía que estar preparado esta vez, eso era todo.

* * *

**D: pobre Blaine, después de lo que le pasó en el baile de Sadie Hawkins vive asustado. Ahora ya va preparado para que ni a el ni a Kurt les pase nada grave.**

PD:  
**Perdón por el retraso del capítulo, no había tenido Internet, se que les dije que iba a subir más capítulos en las vacaciones así que ahorita estoy escribiendo para ver si puedo subir dos o tres capítulos más hoy... Gracias por leer c:**


	33. Primer Departamento

**Hola Gleeks, Feliz Año Nuevo! esta es una historia que originalmente fue escrita por Keitorin Asthore en ingles.  
Ni Glee ni la historia me pertenecen... Le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y a Keitorin Asthore.**

* * *

Kurt se detuvo en la puerta principal, viendo con los ojos abiertos. "Blaine," dijo.

"Uh-huh?" Blaine gruñó, luchando por aferrarse a la caja de cartón en sus manos.

"Blaine, este es nuestro departamento," Kurt dijo reverentemente. "Este es nuestro hogar. Este es nuestro primer hogar juntos. Vamos a dormir aquí y vamos a hacer la cena juntos y... y vamos a tener sexo en cada habitación... y luego no decirle a la gente cuando venga que hemos tenido sexo en cada habitación...y...y lo voy a decorar muy bonito, y algún día vamos a traer a nuestros bebés a esta casa y-"

"Kurt, esto es extremadamente dulce y me gustaría besarte sin control y comenzar a tener sexo en cada habitación, pero por el amor de Dios, bebé, ¿podrías por favor abrir la puerta antes de que mir brazos se rompan?" Blaine resopló, las cajas pesadas casi cayéndose.

"Oh!" Kurt dijo sobresaltado en el momento en el que apresuradamente metía la llave en la cerradura. "Lo siento."

Blaine pasó las cajas a través de la puerta. "¿Por qué no me sigues?" , se preguntó. "Tu me prometiste sexo. Y el sexo no puede suceder si estás de pie mirando fijamente fuera de nuestra puerta. Vamos, date prisa."

Kurt sonrió y cerró la puerta.

* * *

**Hahahaha pobre Blaine, el cargando las cajas y maletas y Kurt dándole un sermón... Por lo menos valió la pena esperar Lol!  
****Muchas gracias a todos los que han seguido esta historia llena de oneshots de Klaine, sigan comentando y díganme lo que quieren leer, a lo mejor hay un oneshot de eso :)**


	34. Todos Los Patitos

**Hola Gleeky Gleeks! esta es una historia que originalmente fue escrita por Keitorin Asthore en ingles.  
Ni Glee ni la historia me pertenecen... Le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y a Keitorin Asthore.**

* * *

"Papi, no me gusta preescolar."

Burt miró por el espejo retrovisor a su pequeño, de cuatro años de edad. Kurt se abrochó en su silla de auto, con su chupón en la mano y el ceño fruncido en su rostro. "¿Sí?" dijo. "¿Por qué no te gusta preescolar, hijo?"

"Es tonto", se burló. "Cantamos canciones tontas. No me gustan. Quiero las canciones como las de mamá."

"Tu mamá tiene mejor gusto en la música que la mayoría de las personas, hasta tiene mejor gusto que yo." Burt dijo. "¿Qué tipo de canciones te hacen cantar?"

"No me gusta la canción de Todos los Patitos," Kurt dijo.

Burt hizo una toma doble. "¿La _qué_?"

Kurt comenzó a cantar, su voz dulce y entonada, a pesar de que su voz sonaba un poco infantil. "Oh, esa canción," Burt dijo. "Oh, si, yo me se esa."

Comenzó a cantar sabiendo que su voz no era entonada, su canto ronco no era uno de los sonidos favoritos de su hijo. "Papi no!" Kurt protestó. "No!, detente! detente! Le diré a mami!"

Burt ahogó una carcajada mientras seguía cantando. Kurt metió el chupón en su boca y se llevó las manos a los oídos, solemnemente mirando a su padre con una mirada que decía _perra, si no te callas, iré ahí y te_callaré.

* * *

**Pobre Kurt hahahaha, es un bombón. Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando... sé que no he subido muchos capítulos en estos días, en verdad no he tenido nada de tiempo, subiré los capítulos de poco en poco.**

**kevinsiin Gracias por tu comentario, en verdad me hizo el día, buscaré un one-shot que tenga algo de Brittany o algo de Sam, no estoy muy segura que haya pero los buscare y si encuentro alguno lo traduzco y lo subo. =)**

**Amyxs41 Lo se... son como una explosión de ****dulzura, los amo tanto :3**

**Kodrame SM Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios :)**

**BelposCC Que bueno que te encantaron =D**


	35. KK enfermo

**Hola! esta es una historia que originalmente fue escrita por Keitorin Asthore en ingles.  
Ni Glee ni la historia me pertenecen... Le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y a Keitorin Asthore.**

* * *

"Estoy en casa!" Mollie dijo dejando su maletín a un lado de la puerta soltando un fuerte suspiro. "Burt, si me tratan de enviar a otra conferencia de maestros otra vez, recuérdame decir no."

Frunció el ceño. Usualmente cuando se iba por más de un día, regresaba a ver una casa hecha un caos, con su esposo intentando y fallando al cocinar la cena y su hijo corriendo por todos lados, con un tipo de ropa inapropiada mientras que cantaba a todo pulmón. Pero esta vez la casa estaba en silencio. Algo estaba mal.

"Burt?" llamó.

Mollie fue a la sala de estar para encontrar a su esposo en el sillón reclinable con Kurt en sus brazos mientras la TV estaba encendida. Ordinariamente encontraría eso adorable y hubiera bromeado acerca de eso, pero había algo de tensión que la hizo pausar. "Burt, ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó.

"Está enfermo," Burt dijo. "Despertó con fiebre y con la garganta seca esta mañana. No quiere dormir ni comer..."

Mollie se acerco a su pequeño. Kurt estaba acurrucado en el regazo de su padre, su cara ruborizada y húmeda y sus ojos acristalados. "Hola precioso." Susurró. "Cariño, está bien, ya estoy en casa. "Kurt parpadeó lentamente y levantó sus brazos gimiendo un poco. "Mami ya está en casa. Mami te va a hacer sentir mejor."

Lo cargó apoyándolo en su cadera y recargó la cabeza en su hombro. "Su temperatura ha estado en 38° todo el día, así que le di un poco de Tylenol ," Burt dijo, acariciando el pelo castaño de Kurt. "Pero no quiere comer nada, y no pude hacer que tomara una siesta. Hemos estado viendo "Sound of Music" todo el día."

Mollie le dio una palmada consoladora al brazo de Burt. "Lo hiciste bien cariño." dijo. "Lo hiciste bien." Kurt hizo un pequeño sonido de angustia y escondió su cabeza en el cuello de Mollie; ella besó la parte superior de la cabeza de Kurt. "Ve a calentar un poco de sopa de tomate. Que no esté demasiado caliente."

"Puedo con eso," Burt dijo agachándose para besar a Mollie en la mejilla.

Mollie balanceó a su pequeño de tres años en su cadera en el momento en el que le quitó sus zapatos. "Vamos a enfriarte un poco cariño," dijo. "Estás muy caliente. Eso no es divertido verdad?.

Kurt negó con la cabeza con sus pequeños brazos enrollados en el cuello de su madre. Ella lo cargó hasta el baño y lo puso en el tocador. "¿Tu barriguita te duele?" dijo mientras le quitaba su camisa.

Negó con la cabeza y ella sonrió. "Eso es bueno," dijo. Mollie agarró una toallita del closet y la mojó de agua fría. "¿Te duele la cabeza?"

Negó otra vez. "Mi garganta me duele mami," dijo con voz áspera.

Mollie se rió mientras ponía la toalla mojada en la frente caliente de Kurt. "Suenas como un viejo hombresito," bromeó. Mollie pasó la toalla sobre sus mejillas redondas.

Mollie bañaba su piel caliente suavemente mientras él se quedaba quieto, con su pequeña boca en un puchero. Para cuando terminó, parecía más tranquilo y hasta le sonrió. "¿Estás mejor, cariño?" le preguntó. Él asintió con la cabeza y ella lo recogió. "Bien. Quiero que te sientas mejor."

Mollie cargó a Kurt hacia su habitación y lo vistió con su pijama (La pijama con estrellas, esa es su favorita), pero antes de que lo pudiera agarrar, el corrió a la cocina. Ella sonrió y lo siguió.

Burt se apartó de la estufa y sonrió. "Hola hombresito," dijo abriendo los brazos par abrazarlo. "¿Ya te sientes mejor ahora que mami regresó?

Kurt se dirigió hacia el y entrelazó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Burt rió y lo levantó en el momento en el que Mollie probó la sopa que estaba haciendo. "Está perfecto," ella dijo. Agarró un plato limpio de la lavadora de platos y le puso la sopa adentro. "KK, ¿te quieres comer la sopa en el sillón de la sala?"

Kurt frunció el ceño y extendió sus brazos hacia ella, abriendo y cerrando las manos regordetas pequeñas. Mollie se rió. "Sí, ven a acurrucarte con mamá", dijo. Sacó una taza de entrenamiento y se lo entregó a Kurt "Tómate esto, cariño."

Frunció el ceño y se echó hacia atrás, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras se daba unas palmaditas en la garganta. "Sé que te duele la garganta", dijo. "Pero tenemos que poner algo en esa pequeña pansita, encanto ".

Tentativamente tomó un trago. Arrugó la cara pero dió otro trago. Mollie lo cargó. "Vamos a ver una película precioso," dijo. "¿Qué quieres ver? ¿Quieres ver Alicia?" el asintió con la cabeza y Mollie sonrió; Kurt se duerme cada vez que pone esa película.

Se sentó en el sillón con Kurt en su regazo. El todavía bebía de la taza de entrenamiento. Burt cambió película de _The Sound of Music _A la película de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, luego agarró una sábana y los envolvió en ella. Besó primero a su esposa en la frente, después a su pequeño hijo y se fue de la sala de estar.

Mollie envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura pequeña de Kurt y lo abrazó. Se sentía tan pequeño, suave y muy cálido en sus brazos al momento en el que lo abrazaba más. "Te extrañé cuando estuve fuera," susurró rozando sus labios contra sus mejillas y el le acarició la mano con simpatía.

Los créditos iniciales habían terminado de rodar Para cuando el ya le entregaba la taza de entrenamiento en la mano. Sólo le quedaba un poco a la izquierda en la parte inferior de la copa. "Buen chico", elogió ella, besándolo mientras dejaba la taza de entrenamiento en la mesa . "Ahora tu barriga no se sentirá tan vacía."

Kurt se movió sobre su regazo hasta que yacía frente a ella con la cabeza apoyada en su clavicula. Ella le acarició su cabello suave y sedoso y comenzó a cantar junto con Alicia mientras veían la pelicula. "All the flowers would have very extra-special powers, they would sit and talk with me for hours in a world of my own," Susurró la canción de cuna en su oido.

Alicia estaba apunto de caer en el agujero del conejo cuando Burt entró a la sala de estar. "Aqui tienes pequeño," dijo entregándole a Kurt uno de sus chupones. Los ojos de Kurt se iluminaron.

"Creí que ya le querías quitar ese habito," Mollie dijo sonriendo.

"Si, bueno, el no se siente bien," Burt dijo metiendo el chupón en la boca de Kurt. "¿Quieres que vaya y te traiga un poco de helado bodoque? ¿Eso te haría sentir mejor?"

Kurt asintió con entusiasmo. Burt besó la parte superior de su cabeza. "Vuelvo en un momento Moll," dijo.

"Estaré aqui," dijo tocando con la punta de su dedo el botón del chupón. Kurt se situó frente a ella, mirando la película con los ojos muy abiertos.

Después de un rato, sus parpados comenzaron a caerse. Una pequeña mano se alzó para juguetear con el cabello de Mollie, enrollando los suaves rizos en sus dedos. Para el momento en el que Alice se encontraba en el jardín de flores vivas, Kurt ya estaba dormido, su chupón balanceándose ligeramente afuera de su boca, su pequeño pecho subiendo y bajando en pequeñas respiraciones. Mollie lo acunó más cerca, sintiendo lo cálido de su piel a través de su camisa y le dio un beso suave en su frente

* * *

**Aww Kurt tan adorable como siempre, es una ternurita. Desearía tener un bebé como el ^^  
****Gracias por que siguen comentando y enviándome sugerencias LOS AMO!**

**kevinsiin! Acaban de poner una de que sale Britt, la traduciré y la subiré lo más pronto que pueda.**


	36. Lecciones de Piano del Pequeño Blaine

**No me pertenece nada...Glee le pertenece a Ryan Murphy y la historia a Keitorin Asthore :D**

* * *

"Blaine, cariño, tu maestra de piano está aquí," Anna dijo.

Blaine frunció el ceño. Odiaba la clase de piano. No le importaban las clases de canto, y estaba súper contenta de que sus padres lo inscribieron para el fútbol, pero el despreciaba las clases de piano.

"Tengo que hacerlo mamá?" se quejó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

"Ven abajo, bebé, no hagas que la señorita Mollie espere," Anna dijo.

Bajó las escaleras lentamente, arrastrando sus pies en cada paso que daba. Su madre estaba de pie al final de la escalera, sonriendo al mismo tiempo en el que golpeaba sus uñas con el barandal. "Vamos," dijo extendiendo su mano.

Blaine siguió a su madre de mala gana hasta la sala de estar. Le gustaba su maestra de piano- Señorita Mollie era dulce y bonita y siempre tenía historias divertidas- pero odiaba las clases. Especialmente desde que Francey siempre es mejor que el y siempre lo molestaba por eso.

La Señorita Mollie se paró enfrente del piano, su vestido de verano rodeaba sus piernas. Mollie puso la partitura encima del piano. "Espero que no te importe Anna, pero me tuve que traer a mi hijo Kurt hoy," dijo. "Casi siempre lo dejo en el garaje con su papá pero Burt tuvo que ir a Columbus."

"Oh, no hay problema," Anna dijo. Le dió a blaine un pequeño empujón hacia el piano. "Anda, ten tu clase. Traeré a Francey cuando acabes."

Blaine inspeccionó el piano, frotando la parte superior de un pie en su tobillo. La Señorita Mollie le sonrió. "Siéntate encanto," dijo. "Blaine, el es mi hijo Kurt. Kurt el es Blaine, uno de mis alumnos favoritos."

Un pequeño chico de su edad, a lo mejor un poco más chico posaba en el sillón, sus pequeñas piernas se balanceaban atrás u adelante en el momento en el que pasaba las páginas de su libro de colorear. "Hola Blaine," dijo en una voz dulce.

"Hola," Blaine dijo apenado.

Mollie dio unas palmadas en la silla del piano. "Ven, siéntate," dijo.

Blaine obedeció sentándose a un lado de ella y meneó sus pequeños dedos regordetes. Mollie lo guió pacientemente con las partituras, manteniendo una mano en su pequeña espalda para mantenerlo derecho. El hijo de la Señorita Mollie se sentó a un lado silenciosamente siguiendo coloreando.

No fue hasta que ella lo puso a practicar la nueva canción cuando las cosas se empezaron a desviar. Era una canción en las que se usaban las dos manos, y no era muy bueno para eso que digamos. Aveces se trababa en una nota particular y Kurt se reía hasta que la Señorita Mollie le envió una mirada de regaño.

Terminó la canción otra vez y sonrió, sus hombros se relajaron. La Señorita Mollie le alborotó sus rizos. "Estas frustrado cariño?"dijo Mollie.

"Si," suspiró.

"Vamos a hacer algo," la Señorita Mollie dijo. Llamó a Kurt con un dedo. "KK, cariño, ven aqui."

Kurt puso su libro para colorear a un lado y se deslizó del sofá. "¿Para qué mamá?" preguntó.

"¿Te sabes la canción que te enseñé el otro día? ¿La que tocas conmigo?" dijo.

Su carita se iluminó. " !" dijo columpiándose hasta el regazo de su madre.

"Quiero que la toques con Blaine," dijo. "Ahora, Blaine, cariño tu vas a ser el corazón, solo vas a tocar esto una y otra vez." le mostró las notas. "¿Ves?, justo así." Se ajustó a Kurt en su rodilla. "Y Kurt va a ser el alma. Ahora Blaine, tu comienzas."

Tocó las notas con cuidado, Mollie ocacionalmente colocando sus manos encima de las de Blaine para guiarlo. Kurt tocaba su parte fácilmente, sus dedos delgados precionando las teclas. Cuando más se adentraban en el rítmo, más fácil era. Blaine miró a Kurt y sonrió; Kurt sonrió vergonzosamente.

"Muy Bien!" La Señorita Mollie elogió. "Muy bien Blaine. Que buen trabajo," Apretó su hombro. "Ve y elije un tesoro."

Se paró de la silla y fue a ver adentro de la bolsa especial que la Señorita Mollie siempre cargaba, finalmente se decidió por una gran pelota naranja como premio. "¿Traigo a Francey?" preguntó

"Si," La Señorita Mollie dijo. "Y también podrías llevar a Kurt a jugar contigo"

Kurt miró hacia arriba repentinamente esperanzado. Blaine se frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello. "¿Te gustan los Power Rangers?" preguntó.

Los ojos azules de Kurt se iluminaron. "Amo a los Power Rangers!" dijo.

Blaine le tendió la mano. "Podemos ir a jugar en mi habitación!" dijo. Kurt se deslizó del regazo de su mamá y tomó la mano de Blaine, sus pequeños y cálidos dedos en la mano de Blaine mientras corrían hacia la habitación de Blaine

* * *

**AWWW cuando comenzaron a correr hacia la habitación de Blaine tomados de la mano me los imaginé como en glee pero una versión bebé xD Son tan tiernos!**

**Gracias por seguir comentando, dándole favoritos y todo eso... Si quieren que les lleguen las actualizaciones a su correo electrónico píquenle a "Follow Story" o a "Follow Author" así es más fácil que vean cuando se actualiza la historia y no se perderán de ningún capítulo! :D**

**Alguien ha visto los spoilers del capítulo 14! :OOO Kurt y Blaine se reconciliarán... Va a haber un dueto Klaine y van a haber besos en la parte de atrás de un carro...*-* Ya lo quiero ver!**


	37. La Identidad del Beso Equivocado

**ATENCIÓN: Este capítulo está dedicado a mi asombroso lector Kevinsiin. La verdad es que amé este capítulo.  
****Ni Glee ni la historia me pertenecen... Le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y a Keitorin Asthore.**

* * *

"...es tan asqueroso, su boca está siempre muy abierta."

Kurt se agachó a un lado de los casilleros y se asomó alrededor de la esquina. Blaine y Brittany estaban de pie junto a la fuente de agua, enfrascados en una conversación. Brittany asintió con entusiasmo. "Se exactamente de lo que hablas, Blaine Warbler," dijo. "Me pasa a mi todo el tiempo."

"Es solo...su lengua está siempre colgando todo el tiempo y babeando todo," Blaine dijo moviendo sus brazos por todos lados. "Y no se lava los dientes lo suficiente. Es asqueroso."

"Por eso tiene que enjuagar su boca con soda, así como yo," Brittany dijo. "Yo recomiendo Sprite. Se siente bien y fresco. No recomiendo la Fanta de fresa, ne hace ver como un vampiro y eso no me gusta."

"No creo que la soda sirva Britt," Blaine dijo. "Siempre tiene comida entre los dientes, así que siempre puedo oler que es lo que acaba de comer. Es repugnante."

Kurt se escabulló atrás en la esquina, su mano se posó en si boca. _Pensé que a Blaine le gustaba besarme, _Pensó. _Nunca había dicho nada como eso. ¿Por qué no lo dijo antes?_

Corrió por el pasillo hasta el baño, buscando en su mochila un cepillo de dientes y pasta dental que normalmente la cargaba siempre. Normalmente solo cepillaba sus dientes después del almuerzo, pero aparentemente no era suficiente. A lo mejor tenía que cepillarse los dientes después de cada clase. Aunque... Oh dios, eso no iba a arreglar lo de la lengua.

La vida se había acabado.

Cepilló sus dientes por 5 minutos exactamente, cepillando vigorosamente hasta que sus encías comenzaron a sangrar y el timbre sonaba. Su boca se sentía limpia y punzante, sus papilas gustativas abrumadas con menta artificial excesivamente fuerte, pero tal vez eso no era suficiente. Tal vez necesitaba cargar su enjuague bucal también. Tal vez podría ir a un dentista y preguntar por algo así como... una receta de una pasta de dientes de buena calidad.

Entró a la sala de coros, abrazando su carpeta contra su pecho. Blaine estaba sentado en su lugar habitual, hablando con Santana riendo. Kurt se sentó en el borde de su asiento sin hablar, aún sosteniendo su carpeta.

"Hola cariño," Blaine sonrió. "No fuiste a mi casillero. Pensé que íbamos a caminar hasta aquí juntos."

Se acercó para darle un beso. Kurt cerró sus ojos y frunció sus labios solo rozando la boca de Blaine. Blaine se separó . "¿Qué fue eso?" dijo.

"Un beso," Kurt murmuró escondiendo su boca entre sus manos.

"No, no, te he besado muchas veces y eso no fue un beso," Blaine dijo. Agarró la mano de Kurt. ¿Qué sucede?"

"Estoy tratando de no darte asco," Kurt dijo en un susurro.

Blaine frunció en ceño. "Kurt, tu no me das asco," dijo. "¿Qué te hace creer eso?"

Kurt levantó su mentón. "Te escuché hablando con Brittany sobre lo mal que beso," dijo rígidamente. "Aparentemente uso mucha lengua y tengo la boca como un pozo. Sabes, pudiste haberme dicho antes de decirle a Brittany sobre lo asqueroso que soy."

"Pero yo... yo nunca... no estaba..." Blaine balbuceó. Sus ojos se abrieron y después puso una mano encima de su boca. "Oh mi dios. Pensaste que..."

Se echó hacia atrás y se rió. Kurt se tensó. "No tienes por que burlarte de mi, Blaine Anderson," espetó. "Ya estoy herido."

"No, no... amor, Brittany y yo no estabamos hablando sobre ti," Blaine se rió. "Estabamos hablando sobre _Snowy._"

Kurt se detuvo. "¿Tu perro?" dijo.

"Uh-huh," Brittany dijo apoyándose entre ellos. "Estábamos hablando sobre lo asqueroso que puede ser cuando los gatos o perros te dan besos. Lord Tubbington siempre huele a atún y a vodka. No es muy buena combinación."

"Y Snowy -my perro- es muy baboso," Blaine dijo. "Has ido a mi casa, y sabes como es."

"El ha babeado cada par de pantalones que he usado cuando voy a tu casa," kurt admitió.

Blaine acunó la cara de Kurt en sus manos y lo besó lento y profundo. "Amo besarte. Eres perfecto. ¿Me crees?"

Kurt se acercó a el. "Creo que necesito que me convenzas más," dijo mirando a Blaine a través de sus pestañas.

Blaine mostró una sonrisa y besó a Kurt con avidez, mordiendo suave sus labios hasta que Kurt abrió su boca y lo dejó besarlo profundamente.

"Está bien, está bien, ya fue demasiada exhibición pública de afecto." El señor Schue suspiró. "Es difícil cantar cuando tienen sus lenguas en la garganta de otros."

Brittany levantó la mano. "Sr. Schue, es realidad su se pue-" comenzó a decir pero Santana agarró su mano, la bajó y negó con la cabeza.

* * *

**La tierna Britt... La amo 3, gracias por sus comentarios y perdón por no haber subido capítulos en un tiempo, la verdad estaba muy ocupada con tareas y cosas personales, gracias por ser pacientes.  
****Espero que les haya encantado, comenta, dale a favoritos, suscríbete.** **También me pueden seguir en Twitter: FerGleek98**  
**  
PD: Ya quiero que Klaine cante Come What May 3 y también ya quiero ver "I Do" **


	38. Chapter 38

Hola chicos... me temo que estos One Shoots llegaron a su fin... Tengo unos cuantos planes para otros fics. Hace un rato subí el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic "Sexto Sentido" les dejo la sinopsis para que vea de lo que se trata mas o menos.

SINOPSIS de Sexto Sentido:

El doctor Blaine Anderson es un conocido psicólogo infantil de Nueva York que vive obsesionado por el doloroso recuerdo de un joven paciente desequilibrado al que fue incapaz de ayudar. Cuando conoce a Peter Osment, un aterrorizado y confuso niño de ocho años que necesita tratamiento, ve que se le presenta la oportunidad de redimirse haciendo todo lo posible por ayudarlo. Sin embargo, el doctor Anderson no está preparado para conocer la terrible verdad acerca del don sobrenatural de su paciente.

Pasen a leer el primer cap... está muy interesante, es un fic basado en la pelicula de Sexto Sentido =)

Gracias para los que leyeron estos One Shoots, los amo! =)


End file.
